Coming Back Home
by Hayley128
Summary: Things happen when Bo comes back to town after 10 years away. Slight AU. Doccubus meeting with some complications.
1. Chapter 1

Bo didn't like hospitals.

She didn't like the smell, the sick people, and she really didn't enjoy the feeling she got whenever she entered one. Everyone's auras were so bleak. At least being a Succubus meant that she was able to heal on her own without medical intervention.

The problem was her grandfather did not have the same skills and she'd been woken up to a call that he was taken to a hospital a couple days ago. She was told by his assistant that she needed to come home and be with him in case his condition became serious. That comment caused her to argue with the man until she realized it was better to just get it over with.

Once Bo had learned to control her Succubus powers, she'd left her hometown for Europe and traveled for almost ten years. It had been nothing but feeds and good times in clubs and mansions, leaving Bo free of any responsibility, something she thoroughly enjoyed. The only family she had was her grandfather and they hadn't seen eye to eye since she left. He had wanted to stay and take after him but that wasn't for her.

Who wanted to run a waystation when there was so much fun to be had elsewhere?

Now he was sick and she didn't know how bad it was. She knew it had to be at least a little severe if she was requested to come home but she didn't want to think about her grandfather dying. It was too much. So now all she thought about as she walked into the Light Fae clinic was that she wanted to make sure that if he was okay, he would get out of this place as fast as possible.

"Can I help you?"

Bo turned to look at the person speaking to her and noticed a short woman in scrubs. She worn a tired expression like she'd had it for years and her short, dark hair was messy as though she'd run her hand through it one too many times. "My grandfather is here. His name is Trick."

She instantly smiled. "Oh, you're Trick's granddaughter? Then you must be Bo. I can take you to him."

It slightly startled Bo that some random woman would know who she was but then again, Trick always was a talker. She supposed that hadn't changed now that he was ill. "Thank you," she said quietly then followed her through the halls.

She tried not to make eye contact with anyone as they walked toward Trick's room. She didn't want anyone to recognize her or anything that would create a reason to stop and chat. Bo didn't want any of that. The sole reason for being there was to see Trick and once she knew he would be okay, she would be on the first flight back to Europe, where she felt she belonged best.

"Here is his room," the woman said as they slowed to a stop and she gestured to a room on the right. "He hasn't regained consciousness since he got here."

"What happened?" Bo asked. "His assistant was horribly vague."

"He collapsed at the Dal," she said. "He's not one of my patients so I don't know more. His doctor should be stopping by in a few minutes though so she can tell you more."

Bo nodded. "Thanks."

Trying to avoid any further conversation, Bo walked into the room and her eyes immediately landed on Trick. Her grandfather's eyes were closed and there was an IV in his arm. He looked so small and frail, something that she would have never thought of when describing him previously. Whatever caused him to collapse must have been serious and now she knew why she was called.

"Where is that assistant anyway?" she mumbled as she walked to his bedside.

"I think the nurse sent him home. He's a little annoying."

Bo turned around quickly, finding that she was no longer alone in the room. In the doorway stood a woman, obviously a doctor by the way she wore her white lab coat and held a hospital-issued iPad. Her kind smile reached her light brown eyes and they complimented her long, blonde hair perfectly. She could feel the Succubus in her instantly wake up. Feeding hadn't been on her mind since she found out she needed to return home but it was definitely on her mind now.

"And you are?"

She smiled and walked into the room, extending her hand when she reached Bo. "Dr. Lauren Lewis. I've been your grandfather's doctor since he was brought in."

"Bo," Bo said, shaking her hand. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was poisoned," the doctor explained. "I'm not sure if it was intentional or not but I know the Ash has opened up an investigation to be sure. We're trying to get all the toxins out of him but it was blood poisoning and with Trick's abilities, that makes it difficult."

"If they went for his blood, then it had to be intentional," Bo commented. "Trick doesn't exactly advertise who he is or what his abilities are. It would have to be someone who knows that."

"That is the going theory," she agreed.

"Dr. Lewis, is he going to be okay?"

"Please, call me Lauren," she said, smiling. "If I hadn't caught it when I did, I don't think he would have survived."

Bo smiled. "Okay, Lauren. Thank you for saving my grandfather." She took her hand again and this time sent a small pulse through it. "Maybe I can take you out later as a thank you?"

It looked as though the pulse might have worked but then Lauren blinked and a flirty, half-smile appeared on her face. "No one told me that Trick's granddaughter is a Succubus. I guess that's because you haven't been in town for some time."

"There wasn't anything for me here." Bo looked her up and down, thinking about what kind of lover she would be. "Though I could definitely stick around for a couple days."

"Dr. Lewis, the nurse out front said Trick's granddaughter was here," a man said as he walked into the room.

Lauren immediately took a step back and her whole demeanor changed. Her confidence disappeared completely. "Yes, she's right here. Bo, this is Dyson. He's investigating what happened to Trick."

He looked at Bo and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bo. Do you have any idea who might want to hurt Trick?"

"I haven't seen him in ten years so no," Bo answered, looking over both Dyson and Lauren and not liking what she was seeing. Dyson was trying to dominate the room and disregarding the doctor entirely, almost like she was invisible. "We only speak occasionally and I'm only here because his assistant said it was dire. Maybe you should speak to him."

"I have."

"Then go figure out what happened to him," Bo said, looking into his eyes and trying to read him. "There's nothing I can do to help that and once he's back on his feet, I'll be on the first flight back to London or Paris or Berlin. Anywhere that's not here."

"You should stay until we find out what happened," Dyson suggested. "You could still help even if you're not familiar with the players involved."

"I really don't think so," Bo said dismissively.

He looked her over and for a second, Bo thought he might try to ask her out or see of they could have a follow up meeting at a local bar, maybe even the Dal. She tried her best to give the impression she wasn't interested and it appeared to work. "Well, if you think of something, let me know." He nodded to Bo and turned to leave, stopping when he reached Lauren. "The Ash wants those reports right away."

Lauren nodded. "I'll get them to him immediately."

His eyes were cold and dismissive before he looked away and left the room. Lauren seemed to shake off whatever she was feeling and smiled at Bo, something Bo returned. "He's kind of a jackass, huh?"

"He gets results," Lauren said and looked over at Trick then back at her. "Well, I should go and see my other patients."

Bo reached out and grabbed her hand again, gently pulling her slower. "What time are you done here? Maybe we could grab a drink?"

"I . . . I really shouldn't," Lauren said as she looked at Bo. "I have some reports to finish and I want to keep an eye on Trick in case the treatment stops working."

"But you have to eat at some point," Bo said and looked her over once again but this time her eyes caught something. She reached out and tugged at Lauren's necklace, looking over the symbol she recognized. "What's this?"

Lauren took it out of Bo's hand and took a step back. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing. That's the Ash's symbol." Bo furrowed her brow as she remembered one of the reasons she didn't like the colony. "You're human and you belong to the Ash? I thought Trick said that the Ash wasn't using humans like that."

Lauren looked down and Bo saw something she didn't want to see: shame. "I guess he was wrong or he doesn't see it the way you do."

She turned to go but Bo took hold of her arm. "Wait, please don't go. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lauren said, looking at her again but the lighthearted friendliness that was there when they met was gone. "Everyone around here knows that the Light's doctor is human so it's no secret why I wear this."

Bo wanted to tell her how wrong it was but instead decided to change the subject. "What time will you be done with your reports and patients?"

"Not for a few hours."

"When you're done with the Ash and your patients, come back to the room and I'll take you out," Bo said. "Just dinner as a thank you."

Lauren seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay, I'll meet you here."

"Perfect," Bo said as she smiled. "I'll see you soon, Dr. Lewis."

* * *

Bo must have fallen asleep while waiting for Lauren because soon someone was placing a hand on her arm and she was quick to grab it. Over the course of her life, Bo grew to be quick with her reflexes in case she needed to defend herself.

Instead, when she opened her eyes she saw Lauren looking down at her. There was a panicked look on her face and Bo realized it was likely due to the tight grip she had on her hand. She realized it quickly and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I can get a little jumpy sometimes."

The panic on Lauren's face went away and she smiled nervously, a look Bo decided was adorable on her. "It's okay. I should have said something first."

Bo stood up and tried to ease Lauren's nervousness as best she could. It wasn't easy since the doctor was beautiful even after a long day at work and Bo hadn't fed. There was a strong urge to act on the fantasy her brain had concocted over the last few hours.

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already past eight. "Where's a good place to eat?"

"Uh, I was thinking that we could actually go to my place," Lauren suggested and the nervousness of the offer was evident in her voice. "I could cook."

Bo smiled and for a moment she thought that maybe she would be able to feed tonight after all. Lauren was most certainly her type. Then she thought deeper into the offer and frowned, asking a question that she didn't really want to ask. "Lauren . . . do you have a curfew you have to follow?"

"Not necessarily but the Ash doesn't like me to go far," Lauren said hesitantly, "and sticking to the Light's territory is best."

"Well, I don't you to get in trouble," Bo said. "Let's go to your place."

That earned a smile from Lauren and she walked out of the room, Bo following close behind. She led her to the parking lot and a white sedan. From there Lauren drove them to what Bo knew to be the Light Fae compound, a place she hadn't visited since she was a teenager. Trick was a bigger deal than he liked to admit and the Ash wanted Bo to start working for the Light once she became old enough to choose.

He changed his mind pretty fast once she refused to choose a side. It was one of the reasons she left. The colony still demanded choosing Light or Dark and she wanted none of it. It was also one that still made humans property.

They walked toward an apartment building on the property and Lauren pulled the car into a front spot in the parking lot. She followed Lauren into the building and they stopped at the first door, Lauren walking in without needing to unlock the door. Bo looked as she walked in and didn't think the door even could be locked by Lauren.

"Let me see what I have," Lauren said as she walked toward the kitchen. "I can't remember if I have enough to make a decent meal. I guess there's always pizza, right?"

Bo let out a quiet chuckle as she looked around the apartment. It was spacious and modern, with a second floor loft that Bo assumed was where the master bedroom was. The whole place looked as though it was a normal apartment and she was sure all the items in it were probably Lauren's. The only problem was that knowing what she knew about the situation made Bo feel like it was simply a well-decorated cage.

"So, I have some beer and wine," Lauren said. "Should I order a pizza and we can have a drink?"

"That's sounds like a good plan, Dr. Lewis," Bo replied. "Then you can tell me all about yourself."

Lauren tensed at the comment and Bo knew from the reaction that she would need to tread lightly if she wanted the night to end with breakfast in the morning. She only wanted to know more because there was something about Lauren that made her want to know why someone so smart was pledged to the Light. It had to have been a recent scenario as well, or at least, happened after she left. Lauren was definitely someone she would have remembered.

They quickly discussed their likes and dislikes on pizza and Bo helped herself to a bottle of wine and hunted down some glasses while Lauren placed the order. She filled the glasses and set them down on the center island in the kitchen while she waited for her to get off the phone.

"40 minutes," Lauren said, sitting down next to her and picking up a glass. "I'm starving."

"Same here," Bo said, and she meant it in more ways than one. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Oh, I think I have some crackers or chips or something if you want," Lauren said, moving to get up but Bo placed a hand on her knee to stop her.

"No, it's okay," Bo said. "While we wait you can tell me how long you've been a doctor for the Light? How did they get so lucky as to get your amazing services?" She tried to make the question feel as complimentary as possible. There wasn't a need to ask why she agreed to be someone's property.

"I found out about the Fae," Lauren said, letting out a breath. "I was doing research in Africa and the Ash was there helping a Fae tribe that was experiencing a horrific and rare plague. I went to help even though the leader of the tribe I was staying with warned me not to. He called them a devil tribe, said they would take sacrifices from the surrounding tribe. Said they'd been trying to wipe the devil tribe out so they would stop losing people."

"But you went anyway?"

Lauren nodded. "I just wanted to help wherever I could. I got there and everyone appeared normal. That is, until I was treating a sick teenager and he shifted into a tiger."

"That must have been some discovery," Bo said, smiling.

"I freaked out a little," Lauren admitted, letting out a quiet laugh. "That was when I met the Ash. He described my discovery as an unfortunate accident that could turn into the research of a lifetime for me. I jumped at it but I didn't completely realize what he meant until we arrived here and I was told the rules, including wearing this necklace. I'm told it's for my own safety."

"It's for his status," Bo said, shaking her head. "It's something the Morrigan doesn't have so he can flaunt it. That's why you can't go anywhere near the Dark's territory."

"It's not too bad," Lauren said, smiling. "I'm treated well and all my expenses are paid for."

"But can you ever leave?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She paused. "Maybe we can change the subject for now. Maybe you can tell me why I mentioned your name at the hospital this afternoon and people talked my ear off? I thought it wasn't possible to not choose a side."

Bo grinned. "Having a powerful grandfather was helpful with that but most of the time, no, you have to choose. I found out that there are plenty of colonies that don't choose anymore but the Ash and Morrigan here want the balance. They want the power and when I called them on it, they wanted me gone. I was happy to leave. The places I've been in the last ten years have been so much better."

"Maybe you can tell me about them."

* * *

The pizza came and was consumed, as was the bottle of wine that Bo had opened. The conversation had been easy and nonstop since they arrived at Lauren's apartment and Bo was wondering how long Lauren would allow her to stay. She had a hotel room waiting for her but if would really prefer to spend the night with the hot, blonde doctor.

The conversation changed once the food arrived, too. The topics were lighter and Bo found Lauren to be thoughtful and funny as she talked about memories from childhood or her likes and dislikes. The doctor she had dinner with was as amazing as she thought she was and it was all she could do to push away the irritation that any Fae would think that they could own her.

"So what time do you have to be at the hospital in the morning?"

Lauren looked at the time and sighed. "At seven."

Bo decided to ask the question she knew she had to. Sending a pulse would be so easy but that had never been her style. She always wanted to use her looks and charm to attract a feed and this wasn't even about that. If she ended up having sex with Lauren it would have nothing to do with feeding.

As they sat on the couch, Bo leaned in and placed a hand on Lauren's arm. The doctor's eyes looked down at her hand then to her eyes as Bo closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She felt a quiet gasp but after a couple seconds she responded, moving into Bo's body and placing a hand on her thigh.

When they broke apart, Bo kept the close contact, pressing her lips against her neck. "I'd really like to stay, Lauren."

Lauren let out a sigh. "I'd really like you to stay, but . . ."

Bo moved away enough to look into her eyes. She could easily see the desire in her eyes and her aura was shining brighter than the sun but there was nervousness present, too. "What's wrong, Lauren? Are you not allowed . . . contact . . . with Fae?"

"I think that's a gray area but the topic has never come up," Lauren admitted. "My situation is kind of difficult to explain to humans and the Fae . . ."

She didn't have to finish the sentence for Bo to know what she was talking about. She couldn't risk other humans finding out about the Fae and most Fae in the colony looked down on humans. It had to make for a very lonely existence. "So there's been no one in . . ."

"Five years," Lauren finished for her. "Pretty pathetic, right?"

Bo shook her head. "No, it's not, Lauren." She stood up and pulled Lauren with her. "Where's your bedroom?"

Lauren only looked at her for a second and in that second Bo wondered if she would tell her to go. There was a very real fear she could see and she didn't want to be the cause of any punishment Lauren might endure. She felt a real need to protect her. Then Lauren was pulling her toward the stairs then to her bedroom.

Once they were in the room, Bo closed the door behind them and took Lauren into her arms. She let the Succubus take over then, knowing that what Lauren needed was to feel and that was something Bo was a master of. She would be able to give the other woman a night to remember and feel things no one would ever make her feel.

They undressed each other and Bo paid close attention to each new exposed area, kissing wherever she could and allowing her hands to move over her body. Once they were completely naked, all barriers gone, Bo led Lauren to the bed and fully explored her body, loving the sighs and moans that came with each touch. She enjoyed how Lauren held onto her as she moved inside her, keeping her close and kissing her whenever she had the opportunity. Lauren was an incredible kisser.

She let Lauren explore her as well and never did the one thing that was normal for her: feed. The feel of Lauren's soft body pressed against her was so good that she didn't want to ruin it by taking any chi. The night was turning into being more than that anyway.

Bo could have easily kept going all night but she didn't want to exhaust Lauren. She did have an early morning and the Ash to answer to. That required some sleep. Plus, Lauren was Trick's doctor and he still hadn't regained consciousness.

Lauren fell asleep in her arms and Bo covered them with blankets, closing her eyes and letting out a breath at the feel of Lauren still pressed against her. After sex cuddling was not something she normally did but Lauren's admission of her lack of intimate contact made her want to give this to her. Bo wanted to give her the closeness she could see she needed.

She thought as Lauren slept, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what she needed to do now that she was in town. Bo knew she needed to find out what happened to Trick. Her short time with Dyson had caused her not to trust him and didn't think he would be able to be objective in finding out what happened. He looked like someone who obeyed the ways of the Light and Bo thought that meant he would look the other way of someone from the Light had poisoned her grandfather.

Now there was the new complication of Lauren. Bo didn't like the situation she was in and wanted to speak with the Ash about why he would trap Lauren the way he had. If there was anything she could do to help the doctor, she would. Even though it was not in her nature, she could tell she was developing feelings for her.

Bo smiled. It had been a long time since she had sex without feeding or even sex with feelings. It was a nice surprise and she wanted to do it again. She just needed to make sure Lauren didn't get hurt is the process.

* * *

 **A/N:** New story! I'm a little stuck on Moving Forward at the moment because there's a birth in the next chapter but there's all this Doccubus in my brain and it needs to come out. ;) I'm not sure how long this one will be but I've got some ideas. Please let me know what you think. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Bo opened her eyes to the sound of an alarm and the warm body pressed against her beginning to move. She kept her eyes closed and her arms around the body as she took a couple seconds to remember where she was and who she was with. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she remembered she was in Lauren's bedroom.

"Bo? Are you awake?" Lauren's voice was quiet and raspy from sleep but Bo thought she sounded sexy as hell. "I have to get ready to go to the clinic."

She gripped her tighter when she felt Lauren trying to move out of bed and opened her eyes. "Good morning." Bo smiled as she noticed Lauren's eyes on her. "You look beautiful first thing in the morning."

The comment caused Lauren to blush. "So do you." She paused. "I have to get ready and go to the clinic. I have some paperwork to do before I start seeing patients and I want to check on Trick."

"Mentioning my grandfather while we're naked? I guess you are trying to ruin the mood." Bo pulled Lauren to her so she could give her a kiss before releasing her grip and letting her out of the bed. Her eyes moved over Lauren's body as she walked to the bathroom, her mind likely already on what she needed to do during the day.

Bo had similar thoughts but she knew hers were much different than Lauren. Mostly, she wanted to see the Ash and talk to him about what had happened to Trick. She intended to investigate on her own if that meant whoever was responsible for poisoning her grandfather was held accountable. She didn't trust the sides to turn on own of their own.

There was also part of her that wanted to bring up Lauren. She didn't like that the Ash was using her and put that necklace on her as a claim of ownership. Bo had never thought treating humans as a lower form of life, or as food, was right and she'd said as much when she was growing up in the colony. That was something Trick had agreed with her on, though he discouraged her from having human friends. She didn't know if that was because he was afraid she would try out her powers on them before she was trained or if it didn't look right, but either way Bo hated that.

She wasn't crazy though. Bo knew there was a very good chance that the Ash was already aware that Bo had went home with Lauren. There were cameras on the Light Fae compound and she was sure they had walked past at least two on her way to Lauren's front door. Though she hoped it wasn't the case, she knew there was possibility there were cameras inside the apartment, too.

"So, will I see you today?"

Bo looked toward the bathroom door, seeing Lauren standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel. "I have a couple places to go but the hospital is one of them. I need to talk to my grandfather's doctor."

Lauren let out a quiet chuckle as Bo smiled and winked at her. "Well, I will definitely be there."

She sat up in bed as she watched Lauren walk over to her closet and begin dressing. Bo frowned as the body she enjoyed last night was slowly covered up. She knew she needed to go and start the day, maybe go to her hotel or even find a feed, but she wanted more time with Lauren, too.

It was an odd feeling for her to want more with one person. That certainly hadn't been the case for her over the last ten years. No, while there were people who she slept with and fed from multiple times, it was for fun or because she was hungry. It wasn't as though she wanted to stop to watch a movie and cuddle. That was something she could see with Lauren.

"I can feel you staring, you know."

Bo smiled and got out of bed, her smile growing as she noticed Lauren's eyes moving over her still naked body. "I was only admiring you but I can take a hint. I should back to my hotel room and change."

There was an awkward silence as they dressed. Bo wanted to ask more questions but she didn't want to make Lauren uncomfortable or ashamed of her position. There were definite hints of that last night and Bo only wanted to make her feel good. There was something about Lauren that was drawing Bo in, making her wanted to do something she never did: get involved.

When she was finished dressing, Bo walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, noticing Lauren filling a travel mug with coffee. She looked up at Bo and nervously smiled. "I slipped my mind that you might have left a car at the hospital. Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

Bo nodded. "That would be great. I did leave my car there since I had someone else on my mind."

"Would you like some coffee for the road?"

"That's okay," Bo said, waving off the offer. "I can grab something at the hotel. I know you have to get to work."

Lauren only nodded as she grabbed her bag and gathered the rest of her things. Bo admired her for a moment, the way she moved with such purpose, and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and smiled as she didn't feel any resistance from the doctor. "Can I see you again? Maybe tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Bo," Lauren said quietly. "I'll have another long day. Besides, you could probably make more interesting plans."

"Oh, you are plenty interesting," Bo said in a sultry tone. "There's something about you, Lauren. I want to know everything about you."

"There's not much more to know," Lauren said quietly before looking at her watch. "I really need to get to the clinic."

Part of Bo wanted to push for more but decided against the idea. There were so many things she needed to find out more about, especially why her grandfather was poisoned. It seemed like a good time for her to start investigating everything that was going on in the city.

That was something that was second nature to her. She had often thought about being an investigator when she was young and when she was in Europe, she often used her persuasion gifts to help people and business was good most of the time. It was also a profession that allowed her to keep her own hours and still have plenty of carefree fun.

She decided not to push anything else and instead only followed Lauren out of the apartment so they could return to the hospital.

* * *

After parting ways with Lauren at the entrance of the hospital, Bo returned to her hotel room where she grabbed a feed then took a little nap and ordered room service. By the time she left the room again, she felt refreshed and ready for what the day was sure to throw at her. Especially given where she wanted to go.

One place she went before she visited Trick yesterday was to her storage unit to get her old car out of storage. The old yellow Camaro still ran like it did when she was driving it as a teenager and being in the driver's seat made her smile, like she was getting reacquainted with an old friend. The car had been around for many of her important memories and it was nice to remember the better ones.

Her first stop for the day was going back to the Light Fae compound. She was sure the Ash knew she was in town and part of her thought that maybe part of the insistence that she return was for the Ash's benefit. Bo never liked the man and after meeting Lauren, her dislike had only grown over the last day. In her mind, the way he ran the Light Fae made them no different from the Dark and it was a good reason not to join either side.

She walked into the main building and wasn't surprised when she was immediately stopped by a guard. "You can't go in."

Bo looked up at him, a half smirk on her face. "And why is that?"

"You don't have an appointment."

Her hand touched his arm and send a pulse into him. "Now, why would I need an appointment? The Ash and I are old friends."

"I don't know if 'old friends' is the correct way to describe it." Bo looked past the guard so see the Ash walking down the stairs. "An old friend would have chosen our side and accepted the path that was set for her."

Bo brushed past the guard and walked toward the Ash, a scowl on her face. "I don't follow the path of a corrupt system. I intend to live the life I choose, not one picked by someone else."

"Then why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here," Bo bit back. "I was told my grandfather was very sick and then when I get here I find out he was poisoned. And that you have an investigation opened."

"Trick is an important part of the Light. It is my responsibility to find out what happened."

"And if someone from the Light is responsible, will you even do anything?" Bo asked. "Or will your do-nothing detective try his best to pin this on someone from the Dark?"

"Dyson is our most experienced detective," the Ash answered. "I have full confidence that he will find out whoever is responsible for what happened to Trick."

"Well, I'll going to do some investigating on my own," Bo said. "Not that I don't trust you or anything."

"Of course," the Ash replied, a smirk on his face, "but that isn't the only reason you've decided to visit me, is it? I hear you've gotten close to my doctor."

"Your doctor?" Bo said, trying to keep her anger hidden.

"Dr. Lewis has been an invaluable addition to the Light," the Ash said. "I appreciate that when you fed from her last night you didn't kill her. It would take some time to replace someone with her skill. Especially a human."

Bo let out a slow breath, trying to keep her cool. "If the doctor is so invaluable, why don't you just hire her? Why make her wear your mark?"

He let out a chuckle. "Employ humans? Why would I do that? Dr. Lewis knew what would happen when she agreed to working for us. She needs to wear the necklace for her own protection."

"And so everyone knows she's your property?"

"Humans aren't like us, Bo," the Ash said, looking into her eyes with a mix of coldness and amusement. "They are not our equals and those who know about us must make peace with that or suffer the consequences."

Bo could feel her anger raise to new levels at the comment. "Did you tell Lauren you would kill her if she didn't sign her life away to you?"

"She made the correct choice," the Ash said, looking disinterested with the conversation. "Now if you could make sure she is no longer distracted, that would be best for both of you."

"Is that a threat?" Bo asked. "I will not let you hurt Lauren. Even if that means she leaves with me."

"You know it's not possible for her to ever leave the colony. Dr. Lewis isn't allowed to go anywhere outside of the Light's territory."

"We'll see about that," Bo said, walking so she was within a foot of the Ash. She was aware his guards moved closer to her but she wasn't concerned with them, knowing that they were no match for her. "If you have any of your guards lay a finger on Lauren, I will end you. She's not a possession."

"And yet she bares my mark," he said smugly. "But I can compromise. I will allow you to continue to feed from my doctor as long as you start working for the Light."

The offer was wrong on so many levels and it was all Bo could do not to suck the chi from the Ash. She knew that wouldn't solve anything though. One thing she had to bite back was the comment that she hadn't fed from Lauren the night before. Sure, sexual energy always gave her a buzz, but she hadn't sucked any chi. She didn't want the Ash to know she was enamored with Lauren because he would use that against her.

"Tell you what," Bo started out, "I'm going to find out who poisoned my grandfather and bring that person to justice, no matter who they are. While I'm here, I'm going to see whoever I want and if that's Lauren, I'm going to see her as long as she wants me to. And she will not suffer because of it."

"You're playing with fire, Bo."

"The only one who will get burned is you if anything happens to Lauren or if you stop me from investigating on my own."

The Ash only looked at her for a few seconds and Bo wondered what was going through his head. She wasn't going to bow to his pressure and she definitely didn't like that he used Lauren as a bargaining tool. It was almost as though he was prostituting her out and that made what they had done the night before almost feel dirty. It made her want to ask Lauren if the Ash had ever done anything like that in the past.

"Tread lightly while you're here, Bo." He turned and walked away, not waiting to see if Bo had any further response.

"You'll have to leave now, ma'am," one of the security guards said as he reached for her arm.

Bo shook him off and walked toward the door, annoyed with the conversation. The way the Ash acted hadn't changed since she was a teenager and he was lecturing her on what her responsibilities were to the Light. She was also told that she should never have human friends in case they found out about the Fae. Trick tried hard to keep her from her best friend, Kenzi, once she came into her powers, telling her she needed to protect her by staying away.

She smiled as she remembered fun times with her best friend, who also happened to be human. She hadn't talked to Kenzi much since she left the city, something that she did to protect her in a way. Now that she was back, Bo thought that she could maybe reconnect with the young woman. Finding someone was always easy for Bo so she figured it wouldn't take long to track her down either.

Getting into her car, Bo looked at her phone and decided to stop by some of her old haunts before going to the hospital. She wanted to be strategic about when she got there, mostly because she wanted to catch Lauren at the end of the day so she could take her to dinner and maybe take her back to her hotel room instead.

If her encounter with the Ash had taught her anything, it was that she needed to keep an eye on Lauren while she was home. Maybe she could even find a way to free her from the Ash.

* * *

It took a couple hours but after stopping at a couple of her old haunts as a teenager, Bo thought she might have found where her old best friend was living. She stopped the Camaro in front of an old house with boarded up windows and a condemned sign posted on the fence outside.

"This looks like a place Kenzi might end up, I guess," Bo said to herself as she got out of the car.

The fence that was meant to keep everyone out was so cut up that Bo didn't even have to try to find an opening. It was as though someone had purposely cut a door into the fence so they wouldn't have to risk snagging their clothes on the wire. That was the same with the front door. It looked like someone had sealed it off as a condemned building but Bo could see signs that someone had made the place a home.

Bo smiled and shook her head before knocking on the front door. She listened for a few seconds before knocking louder, which caused her to hear a string of curses coming from inside. Her smile grew wider as she recognized the voice of her friend.

"God, what do you want?" Kenzi yelled as she opened the door. Her eyes widen as they landed on Bo, her mouth dropping open as well. "Bo-Bo?"

"Hey, Kenzi," Bo got out before being crushed in a massive hug. "I guess you're happy to see me."

"It's been ten years," Kenzi said as she let go of her. "I know you were upset with your grandfather, but I didn't think you'd be gone for so long." She stepped aside and waved her arm. "Come on in to my lovely crack shack."

Bo laughed at the term and walked inside, noticing Kenzi's eccentric decorating style as she walked into the open kitchen and living room area. "I love what you've done with the place."

"Well, I made it my own and it has a best rent," Kenzi said. "How did you track me down anyway? I don't hang out in the same places."

"Yeah, but they still know you," Bo explained. "Besides, you know I was always good at finding people."

"You definitely have a way with people, Bo-Bo," Kenzi said. "So what brings you here after all this time?"

That was what Bo was thinking about as she drove to the condemned house. Her best friend had always been in the dark when it came to the Fae and Bo had kept her promise to Trick that she wouldn't let her in on the secret. She would have had to claim her then and it wasn't something Bo ever wanted to do. It had felt weird as a teenager to have to claim her best friend to keep her safe.

"Kenz, I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."

"Won't know until you try."

Bo looked into her best friend's eyes and decided to take a chance. She really needed an ally and a friend.

* * *

Kenzi just stared at her for a few minutes after Bo stopped talking. Bo knew the look well. She was trying to figure out if everything she had told her was bullshit or not. "Kenzi?"

"I want to see it."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want to see you suck someone's face off." Kenzi stared at her intensely, looking over her body in a way that was critical without being sexual. "If you're telling the truth and can control it, you should be able to do it without hurting anyone."

"Who's face would you want me to suck off?" Bo asked, wanting to laugh at the request. "You're the only one here. I could give you an up-close demonstration."

Kenzi's mouth dropped open as she gasped. "This whole story was just an excuse to make out with me, wasn't it? I knew you were getting into the ladies when we were starting to drift apart but I had no idea."

"Okay, I currently have my eyes on someone else," Bo started, smiling as she thought of Lauren, "and this will be quick. So hold on, lover."

Bo stood and walked around the counter they had been sitting at and gently grabbed Kenzi's arms. She sent a quick pulse into her before leaning in and pressing her lips against her friend's. Then she extracted the smallest amount of chi she could before releasing Kenzi. The young woman began coughing and took a couple steps away from her.

"Holy shit, you weren't joking!"

Bo looked at her, concerned at the frightened look in her eyes. She didn't mean to scare her but she wanted to prove what she was saying was true. She also needed some help in investigating what happened to Trick and knew Kenzi would be the best person to help her. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I'm freaking out here!" Kenzi moved to the other side of the counter, looking as though she was trying to keep some distance between her and Bo. "And you can kill people doing that?"

Bo nodded. "Yes, but I would never kill you, Kenz. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I need some help from you."

Kenzi took a few deep breaths, like she was trying to calm down. "Why would you need me if you can do something like that? What good would I be dealing with all these super-humans? Didn't you say it was dangerous for me to even know about you?"

"There are a lot of Fae who are far from super and Kenzi, you have skills that I need. You can help me find things that no one else can and I don't know who I can trust." Bo smiled. "I would love to have my best friend back."

They only looked at each other until Kenzi let out a slow breath. "Okay, Bo. I'll help you."

Bo rushed around and hugged her friend, liking that she had her friend back. "Thank you, Kenz. This makes coming back here worth it even more."

"Okay, Bo, but I need to breathe." Bo let her go at hearing the request but continued to smile. "Who would want to hurt your gramps anyway? He always seemed like a nice old man when I saw him."

"Not all is what it seems with the Fae," Bo said. "We should go visit him at the Light Fae clinic. Then you can meet his doctor."

"The doctor you have a thing for," Kenzi said, smirking. "Perfect."

Bo decided to let that go but needed to do one more thing before they left and she hated it. But she needed to keep Kenzi safe now that she had been introduced to the Fae. "There is one more thing I have to do before we go. I have to claim you."

"What now?"

"I have to claim you. It's kind of like taking responsibility for your actions in the Fae world." Bo smirked. "So don't steal anything."

"Moi?" Kenzi tried to look shocked but couldn't stop from smirking. "Fine, I will be on my best behavior."

"Perfect. Let's go."

* * *

The clinic was quiet when Bo and Kenzi walked through the entrance and Bo was thankful for that. Most Fae probably wouldn't care that there was a human roaming the halls since she was with someone who was Fae but Bo knew that sometimes that wouldn't be enough. There were many Fae who were very elitist about when a human could be in their presence.

"So everyone that I see in here will be Fae?" Kenzi whispered as they walked through the halls to get to Trick's room.

Bo nodded. "The only way they wouldn't be is if they're here with another Fae or if they're . . . with the Ash." That was the best way Bo could describe why Lauren would wear the Ash's mark and couldn't leave the colony. She couldn't bring herself to be completely accurate.

Thankfully, Kenzi didn't ask her to elaborate and they walked the rest of the way in silence. In another minute, they were walking into Trick's room. The old man didn't look any better than he had the day before and that made Bo frown. Maybe what Lauren was doing wasn't working.

"He looks pretty sick, Bo-Bo."

"Yeah," Bo agreed. "Someone poisoned his blood, where he gets his power. It was personal, Kenz."

"Maybe he's not getting any better."

"He is getting better."

Bo and Kenzi turned to the door to see Lauren appear in the doorway. Bo smiled at her, noting how the other woman's very presence made her feel lighter. "Kenzi, this is my grandfather's doctor, Dr. Lauren Lewis. Lauren, this is my best friend from way back, Kenzi."

"Hey, doc," Kenzi said as she reached out and shook her hand.

Lauren smiled and nodded, shaking her hand before looking at Bo. There was so much she saw in the doctor's eyes, mostly the acknowledgement that she had dared to bring a human to a Fae clinic. "I know he still looks bad but his vitals are improving. I'm hoping he'll wake up in a day or two and will be able to tell us what happened."

"What did happen?" Kenzi asked.

"He collapsed at the bar and his assistant brought him here," Bo said. "Has he come by today at all? I'd love to talk to him."

Lauren shook her head. "I haven't seen him today, but I've only checked in here a couple times. It's been a busy day."

Bo smiled and took a couple steps toward her, wanting to set up something for the night. "Does that mean you'll be working late? I was thinking that I could actually take you to dinner tonight."

The nervousness was immediate and Bo instantly thought that something had happened during the day. "I'm going to have to work late tonight. We've been short-staffed today."

Bo looked at Kenzi for a second before leading Lauren out of the room and into the hall. Once she thought they were relatively alone, she leaned in. "Lauren, did someone say something to you today? You know, about us?"

"I haven't spoken to the Ash, but I was told that I was needed for the night shift when I got here," Lauren said. "Why?"

There was part of Bo that didn't want to admit she had talked to the Ash about her, but she didn't want to lie to Lauren either. She was sure she had been lied to enough. "I visited the Ash today and we had words."

Lauren paled and took a step away from Bo. "Why would you do that?"

"Because the Ash had no right to do what he did," Bo said. "He was the one who brought you up anyway. He used you to try to get me to work for him, Lauren. He's an Ash-hole."

"And how does this change my situation, Bo?" Lauren asked, looking both annoyed and frustrated. "Trust me, I've spent five years trying to make the best of a bad situation. There's nothing you can do."

"Please, Lauren, let me try. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't promise that," Lauren bit back. "You've been gone for ten years, Bo. I'm not sure how humans were treated when you were growing up but I doubt it's gotten better. Did you know that I'm not allowed to lock doors, but I can be locked in at any time 'for my own protection'?" Lauren sighed. "You can't help me, Bo."

"Lauren . . ."

"I have other patients," Lauren said sadly. "I'll be back later. I'll probably be here all night."

Bo thought about saying something else but only watched her go instead. What Lauren had said only made her want to fix things more and hoped Kenzi wouldn't mind spending a little extra time at the clinic.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I have other stories to work on but this got stuck in my head. I'll really try to work on Moving Forward next. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"Bo-Bo, shouldn't we at least check out the bar you so fondly told me about? They'll have drinks! And maybe food. I'm getting a little hungry here."

Bo looked at Kenzi as they sat next to Trick's bed, watching the old man as he remained unconscious. "Sorry, Kenz. How about a pizza on me when we get out of here? I want to wait until Lauren comes back."

Her friend only observed her for a minute before saying anything. "I know you might not want to hear this, but I don't think the good doctor out there wants to talk to you right now."

"I need to know more about her, Kenzi," Bo said adamantly. "There's just something about her."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain something to me." Kenzi turned her entire body to Bo, looking into her eyes. "You're a Succubus, right? You can have anyone you want." She paused as Bo nodded. "Then why don't you find someone else? I don't think she's interested in you anymore."

"It's not that. She's scared and she's in a real shitty situation." Bo kept her eyes on the door, hoping that Lauren would walk back into the room. "She's trapped and it's not right. I want to help."

"Well, she must have amazing snatch powers for you to be this hung up." Kenzi shook her head. "I don't get it."

Bo smiled as she observed her friend. She didn't expect her to understand. She didn't even understand the pull she felt when she was near Lauren. The attraction was instant and she knew that Lauren felt it, too. The problem was the Fae and the terrible laws that ruled the colony.

"I can't describe it or explain it," Bo said after a minute. "But I get this feeling that I can help her. And I want to."

Kenzi nodded but didn't say anything else in response. They only sat in silence and watched over Trick. After a while, Kenzi found the remote for the TV and turned it in, finding a mindless reality TV show to watch. Bo soon drifted to watching it with her, knowing that the program would distract her from the ongoing drama in her life.

It was another hour before a nurse came into the room. "Hello, Bo. Good to see you again."

Bo smiled politely, knowing that the nurse was well aware that Kenzi was human and was likely going to ignore her presence. "Good to see you, too. We're waiting for Dr. Lewis. I would like to talk to her about my grandfather's treatment."

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Lewis is with another patient." She walked up to Trick's bedside and looked over his vitals. "Maybe I can help."

"No, I want to speak to Dr. Lewis. She is Trick's doctor and I know she's been his primary caregiver since he arrived. She should be here to answer my questions."

The nurse stared at her for a moment and Bo knew that she would have to pulse her if necessary to get Lauren back in the room. Part of her thought Lauren even put her up to it so she wouldn't have to see again for the rest of the night. She didn't know how persistent Bo could be.

"Okay, I'll let Dr. Lewis know you want to speak to her."

Once she left the room, Kenzi looked at Bo, an eyebrow raised. "That was interesting."

"What? I should be talking to his doctor."

"And it's even better that his doctor is a certain blonde hottie you're seriously lusting after," Kenzi commented. "Would you have done that hand job thing if she would've said no?"

Bo shook her head. "It's not a 'hand job thing', but yes, I would have pulsed her if I had to."

"Whatever." Kenzi looked at her curiously. "So . . . did she completely ignore me? Would she have talked to me if I asked a question?"

"She's a Fae bigot, yes," Bo said, hating that she had to explain stupid Fae behavior. "She probably would have only talked to you if you were the only one in the room and then it would be to ask where your master is."

"I don't have a master."

"No, you do not." Bo grinned at her, knowing no one could ever ask Kenzi a question like that and come away unscathed. "Others are not so lucky."

"Like me?"

Bo turned her head to the doorway, noticing Lauren walking through and shutting the door behind her. She smiled, even though the doctor looked less than thrilled. "No, not like you."

Annoyance was all over Lauren's face. "You wanted to see me?"

"When you were here last, we really didn't talk about Trick's health," Bo said carefully. She didn't want to say anything that would cause Lauren to leave again.

"I gave you an update," Lauren said. "What else do you want from me, Bo?"

"I want you to go out with me," Bo said quickly, not even realizing she said it was out of her mouth. She hadn't asked anyone out since she was in junior high, well before she had come into her powers. After that, she could get whoever she wanted without even trying.

Lauren let out a sigh. "Bo, there are rules and while you probably won't be punished for breaking them, I can. I would prefer not to be locked in my quarters or worse, the dungeon."

"Whoa, there's a dungeon?" Kenzi asked, eyes wide. "Fae are really old school and shit, huh?"

Bo gave Kenzi a quick head shake before turning her attention back to Lauren. "I will do everything I can to protect you and once Trick's back on his feet, I talk with him about freeing you. He has an amazing amount of power in the Fae world."

"He's not the Ash," Lauren countered. "And that's what matters here."

"No, there's more to it than that," Bo insisted. "Please, Lauren."

Lauren closed her eyes and let out a breath before looking at Bo again. "I have to be here until tomorrow night."

"Okay, do you ever get days off?" Bo asked, hopeful that this would be her opening.

"I have the next day off."

Bo quickly came up with a plan. "How about I pick you up tomorrow after you're done and we'll get dinner?"

Lauren didn't respond and seemed to be considering the offer when Kenzi spoke up. "Look, Doc, I know you've got a lot going on and it's far for the best situation, but I believe Bo when she says she'll protect you. Do you think she would have brought me into this crazy world if she couldn't do something like that?"

Letting out a sigh, Lauren finally nodded. "I'll meet you here." She looked at her watch. "I have to get to a patient."

"I will see you tomorrow," Bo said as she watched Lauren walk out of the room. Once the door closed behind the doctor, she looked at Kenzi and smiled. "Thanks for the assist."

"And I meant it," Kenzi said. "Just so we're clear, you can protect me from everything who considers me food?"

"Yes, I can and will."

"Then let's get some food and maybe you we can start working on why your gramps is in the hospital."

Bo agreed and followed Kenzi out of the room, letting her lead the way as even after all these years she knew better than to get in between Kenzi and food.

* * *

The Dal hadn't changed in 10 years and Bo figured that was Trick's doing. It still looked like a pub that had took the test of time and had a welcoming feel. She felt at home as she walked through the doors, just like she always did when she was here as a teenager.

Kenzi had walked in ahead of her and was already at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention. Bo looked around and already saw a couple of Fae look at her friend as though she was unwelcome in the establishment. There was another she noticed that was looking at Kenzi as though she was his next meal and that was something she needed to prevent.

"Hey, barkeep, get me a beer and whatever you're serving."

The Fae behind the bar gave her a hard stare. "Kitchen's closed to humans."

"No, it's not," Bo said, stopping at the bar and standing next to her friend, "especially not in my grandfather's bar."

His eyes moved from Kenzi to Bo and his demeanor completely changed. "Bo, it's good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Sure," Bo said, trying to remember who the man was but couldn't place the name. "Get my friend whatever she wants."

"Bo, we have rules . . ."

"There is no way those are Trick's rules and no one should be imposing ones that stupid while he's recovering," she said. "Kenzi is my claim and she gets whatever she wants here. Understood?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Bo glanced at Kenzi, who was smiling at the interaction, before turning back to him. "I've been trying to talk to Trick's assistant, but I'm told he wasn't visiting at the hospital. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's been running the Dal in Trick's absence," he answered. "He should be downstairs."

Bo nodded and turned to Kenzi. "Don't steal anything and be careful. I'm sure everyone was listening and knows you're under my protection but keep an eye out anyway, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kenzi said. "I'll just make friends with this guy here while you do your thing."

"My name's Brant," the bartender said. "I'll grab you tonight's special and be right back."

He left through the kitchen door and Bo padded her friend on the shoulder before walking away from the bar and back to where Trick's lair was. She didn't like the fact that anyone other than her grandfather was treating it like a home and knew that ownership of the Dal was easily a motive for the poisoning.

When she walked down the stairs, Bo noticed a man at Trick's desk, writing out some paperwork. She didn't recognize him but then she knew from the couple of times she spoke to her grandfather that he had hired someone to help with his dealings about five years ago. The assumption she made from that revelation was that she was supposed to be the one assisting and then eventually taking over for him.

Her footsteps alerted him to her presence and she turned to face her, no recognition in his eyes that he knew who she was. "Excuse me, but you can't be down here. This area is for management only."

A smirk appeared on her face. "Then why are you down here? You neither own nor manage the Dal."

He scowled as he stood and Bo sized him up quickly. He was well manicured, hair and full beard neatly trimmed, and wore a tailored brown suit. His suit jacket was hanging on the chair and she noticed other personal touches in the area which told her he had been making himself at home over the last couple days. "I am the Dal's acting manager."

Bo laughed. "In that case, I'm the Dal's acting owner and you have some explaining to do. My name's Ysabeau. I'm Trick's granddaughter."

He smiled at hearing the name, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well, then introductions are in order. My name is Apex. I've been working with your grandfather and I believe we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, you're his assistant," Bo said, emphasizing the role since she could tell he didn't like the title. "What happened to Trick?"

"There's not much to tell," he said, looking down at the papers on the desk then back at her. "I got to the Dal in the morning to meet with Trick and I found him on the floor here, unconscious. I got him to the clinic as fast as I could."

"When did you leave him the night before?"

"Probably six or so," he answered. "Trick does not need personal assistance. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I am simply his business associate."

"Why does Trick need a business associate for a bar?" Bo asked, feeling that he wasn't telling her the whole story. "Trick's always had plenty of help."

"Trick is very important to the Light and this is a waystation of sorts. The Ash thought it would be best if I helped here to make sure Trick was available for the Elders if he was needed."

"The Ash, of course," Bo mumbled. "Well, your services are no longer needed. You can go."

"You don't have any authority to fire me," Apex fused. He stepped closer to her, narrowing his eyes. "I will not be ordered around by some unaligned Succubus who abandoned her family."

"Despite our differences, he is my grandfather and he has always talked about passing the Dal to me when I was ready," Bo said evenly, showing him her blue eyes. "I'm sure there are enough capable people to run this place until Trick is released and if there's not, I'll close it down until we can reopen. What I don't need is an Ash errand-boy getting in the way."

He gave her a hard stare before taking a step back. "The Ash will hear about this."

"Obviously, you don't know me that well or you would know that I don't care what the Ash thinks," Bo said. "I only care about my family and friends, whether they're Fae or human. You can tell him that, too."

Apex scoffed before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the room. Bo smiled as she watched him go then walked over to the table, looking over the papers he had been reviewing when she walked in. She scowled when she saw it was Trick's will and the deed to the Dal. The details were the same as she remembered as she saw her name as the only beneficiary, but she noticed that Apex had been making notes on where to make changes, starting with taking the Dal from her upon Trick's death.

"Good thing that's not about to happen," she mumbled before setting the papers down and walking back up the stairs. When she entered the main room again she noticed Kenzi chatting with the bartender, her beer and plate of wings half gone. "I see you've found some food," she said, sitting on the stool next to her.

"It's wing night!" Kenzi exclaimed happily. "Brant was just telling me about Trick's assistant and what an asshat he is."

"Well, good because I just fired him," Bo said, taking a wing off Kenzi's plate. "He was Trick's assistant on the Ash's behalf and I don't like that." She looked at Brant, noticing that he had already taken a liking to Kenzi and it wasn't to feed. "Did he actually manage anything when it came to running the Dal?"

He shook his head. "No, we only worked with Trick. I don't think Apex wanted to work with us. I heard him tell the kitchen staff he didn't speak with commoners."

"He sounds fantastic," Kenzi commented sarcastically.

"Would you watch over the place for me until Trick is better?" Bo smiled at the bartender, knowing that he probably had been anyway if Apex really didn't care about the day to day activities of the Dal. "His doctor said he should wake up in a day or so. The treatment they're giving him is working."

"That's great and yes, I'll handle everything here until Trick comes back," Brant said. "Apex made it sound as though he was slowly dying. I'm happy that's not the case. Trick is a great boss."

"He has a great doctor," Bo said, smiling at the thought of Lauren.

"On that note, Bo-Bo, we should get going," Kenzi said. "It's late and we've got things to discuss."

The look in Kenzi's eyes told her that Brant must have told her some good information while she had been downstairs with Apex. "Sounds like a plan. Brant, I'll stop by tomorrow to check in, okay?"

"Sure thing, temp boss," he said, grinning. "Let Trick know we're thinking of him."

Bo and Kenzi said their goodbyes and walked out of the bar, into the cool night. Bo could tell Kenzi really wanted to say something about her time away from Bo and it only took the time for them to get in the car before she spoke up. "That was equal parts weird and fascinating."

Bo let a smirk show as she started up the vehicle. "How so?"

"Like all those people in there weren't really people, but most of them looked human," she said. "Brant made sure everyone left me alone. He said he doesn't agree with the whole 'humans are food' thought that some Fae think."

"Did he tell you anything about what's been going on at the Dal?" Bo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kenzi said, grinning. "You know I have a way with peeps. He said Apex had been taking weird meetings the last couple days with Fae who'd never been in the Dal before. He told everyone working there that Trick was dying and there wasn't much doctors could do."

"How would he know? He was never even at the clinic after Trick was admitted." Bo shook her head. "I knew the Light was involved in this. I bet that idiot detective hasn't done anything yet."

"Speaking of detective, are we going to talk to him?"

"I don't know," Bo answered. "He said he talked to Apex, but he didn't seem all that concerned about him. I spent five minutes with that idiot and I have plenty of concerns."

"So we need to talk to him," Kenzi said, "but not tonight. All those wings and beer has made me tired. Mama needs some sleep."

Bo laughed. "All right. I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll see Dyson. Maybe he'll actually be useful."

* * *

When they arrived at the police station the next morning, the officer at the front desk said that Dyson was unavailable. Bo figured that he was giving them the brushoff and one touch and pulse showed that she was right. The officer quickly changed his tune and led them back to where the detectives sat.

Dyson was sitting at a desk, looking at a computer screen with someone Bo assumed was another detective. She cleared her throat and the pair looked up, Dyson not looking very happy to see her. "Bo, what are you doing here?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Surprised since you told the officer at the front desk to tell me you weren't here? Lucky for both of us that I can work a little magic, right?"

"Yes," he said slowly and looked at the other man. "Why don't we go to the interrogation room and Hale can wait with your . . . friend?"

Seeing his distaste that she had brought a human with, Bo thought it would probably be easiest if she spoke with him quit and got it over with. She doubted he had much to go on anyway. "Okay," she agreed before looking to Kenzi. "I'll be right back. Try not to steal anything."

"No promises," Kenzi muttered as she glared at Dyson.

Bo shook her head, silently telling her to let it go, before following Dyson back to the interrogation room. She took a seat at the table while he shut the door behind them. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I want to know where you are in the investigation."

Dyson sat across from her and crossed his arms. "There's not much to tell. We didn't find any trace of the poison at the Dal and there wasn't any additional information obtained with the tests performed by Dr. Lewis."

"Did you interview Apex since he's the one who found him?"

"I did," Dyson nodded, "but he didn't give any leads on who would want to do this. We're lucky he found him when he did or Trick might have died."

Bo thought for a moment about whether or not she should share all her theories with Dyson. He worked for the Light and for all she knew, he was giving reports to the Ash. Since the Ash was the reason Apex was Trick's assistant to begin with, she figured she would have to tread lightly until Dyson proved to have a mind of his own. "So he wasn't suspicious or anything?"

He chuckled. "Why would he have a reason to?"

"Because when I went to the Dal, I found that he was telling all the workers that there was no hope for Trick. That he was slowly going to die. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"He hadn't been to the hospital since the first day when Trick's prognosis was dire," Dyson said, shrugging. "He's been busy running the Dal."

"Not anymore," Bo said, reading Dyson as he looked at her. She could pulse him, but he knew her powers and probably wouldn't tell her anything. He was definitely attracted to her and while she knew she could use that, thoughts of Lauren entered her mind when she thought of seducing him. "He wasn't doing anything but hiding out in Trick's lair so I let him know his services weren't needed. The Dal is in capable hands until Trick is released."

"Really?"

Bo smirked. "Since he was placed there by the Ash, I'm sure he can get another job." She stood up. "I am disappointed that you don't have more. I figured the Ash's best detective would have some suspects, but I guess I will continue to look into this on my own."

Dyson stood as well. "We have it under control and I'm confident we'll find the party responsible for poisoning Trick."

"I think I'll find the Fae who actually did it, not who you want to arrest." Bo turned away from him and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Kenzi sitting on a desk, chatting happily with the other detective. They seemed to even be flirting a little. "Kenzi, we're going."

She hopped off the desk and grinned. "Hale was just telling me some cases he and Dyson have had. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was all crap."

He grinned as he took off his fedora and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Hale. I'm Dyson's partner."

"Bo Dennis." She noticed the raised eyebrow at her last name and shrugged as she shook his hand. "It's what I've been going by for the last 10 years."

"Fair enough." He smiled and Bo liked that it was genuine. She also liked that she could tell he was into Kenzi in a big way and that the feeling was mutual. "Be careful out there."

They walked out of the station silently and Bo waited until they were safely in the car until she spoke. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Kenzi said nonchalantly, but the grin on her face didn't go away. "He's really nice and didn't bite my head off when I asked what his superpower was."

"Kenz, they're not superpowers."

"They are to me." Kenzi's eyes lit up. "He's a siren! Cool, right?"

"Did he tell you anything?"

Kenzi nodded. "He said that they haven't been talking to anyone or really working on it at all. They were given a high priority case today so he thinks it might be lost in the shuffle."

Bo shook her head angrily. "I knew they wouldn't care if someone from the Light was responsible."

"He gave me his card in case we need help. He's a hell of a lot nicer than that Dyson guy. Even told me that he didn't think Fae were any better than humans."

Seeing Kenzi hopeful that all Fae weren't assholes made Bo smile. "Come on, you can tell me more over lunch about how hard you're crushing on him."

"I am not!"

"You know I can see it, right?" Bo asked, driving away from the station and in the direction of Kenzi's place. She planned on dropping her off after lunch so she could prepare for her next date with Lauren. "It's one of my superpowers."

"Ha, ha," Kenzi said sarcastically. "He was just cool, you know? It was nice to not be treated like garbage."

Bo nodded. "I know, Kenzi. Let's stop at that diner by your place. My treat."

"Now you're talking!"

* * *

 **A/N:** not much Doccubus interaction but the date's next so the next chapter will be full of it. Please let me know what you think! I have a bit of writer's block on Moving Forward but I'll write whatever comes to me. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Bo was back at the Light Fae clinic in the early afternoon, deciding to sit with Trick while she waited for Lauren. If she was lucky, her grandfather might even wake up while she was there and she would be able to get some answers from him.

Her relationship with Trick had been almost nonexistent in the last ten years and that was something she was beginning to regret. They had their differences, and those differences at times seemed monumental, but he was her only family. She never knew her father and her mother had left was she was only a toddler. Trick really was all she had.

She would be lying if she had she never missed home while she was away. Bo had gotten mixed up with a less than desirable group when she first landed in Europe and had almost flown back after six months. That would feel like admitting defeat, however, and that wasn't an option. Instead, she worked her way out of the group and continued on her own.

When she walked into the room, she was surprised to find Lauren there, taking his vitals. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

Lauren turned around and offered a smile, but it was a tired one. Bo wondered if she had slept at all since their night together. "Your grandfather has been slowing some positive signs this morning. I think he'll wake up any time now."

Bo smiled. "That's great news, Lauren. Maybe I can get some answers about what happened."

"I'm sure he'll have to be interviewed by Dyson once he regains consciousness."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll get right on that," Bo said sarcastically, remembering her conversation with the detective earlier in the day. "His partner told Kenzi they were being put on another high priority case."

Lauren didn't respond to the comment, though to Bo it looked like she might want to. Instead, she looked at her watch. "I have to complete some notes and then I'll be ready to go. Shouldn't be more than a couple hours."

"I'll be right here."

They exchanged smiles before Lauren walked out of the room. Bo watched her go, fully admiring the view, before she walked over to Trick's bedside and sat down. She looked at the man, noticing that he did indeed look better than he had the day before.

Coming back to where she grew up and reuniting with her best friend had made her realize how much she missed Trick and his advice. Much of her life right now was in flux and sometimes her grandfather had a way of wording things that made the inevitable decision make sense. It was something she needed when it came to how to deal with the Ash and with Lauren.

Of course, wanting his advice wasn't always something she desired. When she was a teenager, that was the last thing she wanted. She thought Trick was too stuck in the past and that there were more important things than staying and embracing the path in front of her. Then there was the fact that Trick didn't want to take a stand on how the Fae treated humans. To Bo, they were equals and shouldn't seen as labor or a food source.

All Trick told her during their arguments was that change takes time and forcing the issue would cause more harm than good. That answer wasn't something Bo accepted and when she realized that the role Trick wanted for her with the Light Fae would involve treating humans poorly, she knew she couldn't stay. She hadn't even tried to fight the issue. She only left at first opportunity.

There was a part of her that thought it might have been better for her to stay. She could have pushed the issue and fought for what she believed in. It wouldn't have been easy though and at eighteen, she was all about taking the easy path. Being around other Fae colonies that didn't treat humans like dirt helped her mature into the person she was today, but maybe staying could have prevented the Ash from doing what he had to Lauren.

Bo noticed that Trick began to move on the move and her eyes lit up. It felt like whoever had tried to kill her grandfather failed and that felt incredible. "Trick?"

He groaned and opened his eyes, looking around the room before they settled on Bo. "Ysabeau?" he whispered out hoarsely, letting out a little cough at the end.

"Don't talk yet. Let me get you some water." Bo noticed a small pitcher of water and a cup at the end of the bed and poured a small amount into the cup. She helped him take a few sips before setting the cup down. "Better?"

He nodded. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're at the Light Fae clinic. You were poisoned and you've been unconscious for days." Bo paused, thinking of the call she received. "I got a call that you might be dying."

"I see," he said quietly and Bo could tell he was trying to piece everything together. "Do you know if I'm going to die?"

"No, Trick, you're not going to die," Bo said, smiling. "Your doctor is a genius and she was able to figure out how to get the poison out of your blood." She reached out and placed a hand on his. "She said you should make a full recovery. What do you remember?"

He looked away for a few seconds before making eye contact again. "The last thing I remember was being at the Dal and looking over some papers. Then I felt a little dizzy and fell when I tried to steady myself. After that, nothing."

Bo nodded. "Your assistant found you and got you here. Why do you need him anyway? From what I heard, he doesn't care about what goes on at the Dal."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "That's a long story, Ysabeau."

"Well, it will be awhile until Lauren gets back so we've got some time," Bo responded, leaning forward as she sat next to him. "I want to find out who did this to you so they'll pay for it."

"It's not that simple," Trick said, opening his eyes again. "Nothing is with the Fae."

"Well, that needs to change." Bo looked to the door, almost hoping Lauren would walk through it so she could ask some questions, too. "Even if I'm the only one trying to find out what happened, I'm going to and I don't care what side they're on. They made a big mistake when they tried to kill you."

"I see you haven't lost your protective streak."

Bo let a small smirk show. "I don't think that's something that's every going away."

Someone walked into the room and Bo knew it was Lauren without even having to look up. She had a very distinct smell that had Bo smiling before she even turned her head. She kept a hand on Trick as she looked at the doctor. "He's awake."

Lauren smiled. "I see that." She walked over to the bed and stood beside it, making eye contact with Bo on the other side before focusing on Trick. "You gave everyone quite a scare, Trick."

He smiled tiredly. "Hello, Dr. Lewis. I didn't realize you were the doctor my granddaughter was referring to earlier."

"Yes, I've been monitoring you since you arrived and found an antidote to the poison you ingested. You had a dangerous amount of mycorr in your system."

"What's that?" Bo asked immediately.

"It's a poison that attacks your blood," Trick said before Lauren could answer. Bo could tell that the news was something he was taking seriously. "You managed to get it out of my system? I've had someone try to poison me with that before. I almost died and it was only a few drops."

"Times have changed since then," Lauren said, smiling kindly. "The antidote essentially cleaned your blood as moved through your body. The side effect is that it will leave you fairly exhausted for a couple more days. I'd like to keep you here until at least tomorrow so that we can monitor your vitals. After that, I won't see any problem with releasing you."

"That's great, Lauren."

"Well, I'll let you two catch up," Lauren said, giving the pair a nod before walking toward the door. Bo left Trick's side and walked quickly to meet her at the door, wanting to make sure they were still on for later.

"Hey, are you still working? We're still on for tonight, right?"

Lauren lowered her gaze to the ground. "I figured now that Trick was awake you would want to stay with him."

"He's not going anywhere," Bo said quietly. "He needs to rest anyway and that means I can take you to dinner." She grinned and did her best to ignore Trick watching them. "Come on, I know you need a night off. We won't leave the Light's territory, I promise."

Raising her head to meet Bo's eyes, Lauren nodded. "Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you out front."

"Perfect." Bo let her leave the room before walking back to Trick's bedside. She knew him well enough to know exactly what he was thinking. "I know you have something to say."

"That's dangerous, Ysabeau," he said calmly. "Not only is Dr. Lewis a human, but she also belongs to the Light."

"Lauren doesn't 'belong' to anyone," Bo said the moment Trick finished speaking. "She is her own person and the Ash forced her into servitude."

Trick opened his mouth to say something but stopped and let out a slow breath. "Now is not the time for a discussion in Fae politics. Just be careful. If I know you, you've already had words with the Ash about what happened to me. Don't give him a reason to go after you."

"I can take care of myself and protect the people I care about." Bo wanted to argue further but could see he was tired and she didn't want to make Lauren wait. "And I don't want Lauren to be punished. We won't leave Light Fae territory tonight and I'll stay off the Ash's radar for now. But I won't drop how humans are treated here."

"I have no doubt about that."

Bo gave him a smile. "Get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

With that said, she walked out of the room to meet Lauren.

* * *

"Is this okay?" Bo asked as she pulled her car into the entrance of the hotel. "I wanted to take you someplace nice but then I realized that you were probably tired. Then I thought maybe relaxing and ordering room service would be better for you."

"This is fine, Bo," Lauren answered from the passenger seat. "You're right. I am a little tired."

"Well, the hotel has great food."

"It should. It's one of the best in the city."

Bo nodded. "I'm pretty good at what I do in Europe so I have the money to stay somewhere nice, for a little while anyway. I didn't exactly have anyone to stay with when I came back, though I bet Kenzi would let me stay with her if I need to."

Lauren didn't say anything else and they were silent as they got out of the car and Bo handed over the key to the valet. Bo led the way as they walked through the lobby and to the elevator, making their way to the room. She made the point to ignore everyone else, not wanting to make conversation with anyone who worked there. She had noticed that a couple of the staff were both Fae and nosy, a combination she didn't need tonight.

"Wow, this is nice," Lauren commented when they walked into the room. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a consultant of sorts," Bo answered, walking to the small table where she'd left the room service menu. "I know a lot of Succubi are escorts but that never appealed to me. So I find missing people, recover property, that kind of thing."

"And it's all legal right?" Lauren playfully smirked with her question, letting Bo know that there was nothing too serious about the question.

"It's borderline, but I don't purposely break any laws."

"I see." Lauren smiled as she walked over to Bo, taking the menu out of her hand. "So, what do you recommend?"

"Oh, everything's good, I'm sure. Pick whatever and I'll call in the order." Bo watched as Lauren looked over the menu carefully, seemingly weighing the options of each choice. She thought she looked so adorable. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll have the salmon," Lauren answered, handing the menu back.

"Good choice," Bo said, turning away from her to pick up the hotel's form. She quickly placed their order along with a bottle of wine and the lemon tart for dessert. "Should be ready in about 30."

Lauren sat down in one of the chairs at the table and Bo did the same. "I know you have things you want to ask me, Bo."

"Of course, I do," she agreed. "Lauren, did you sign anything? I mean, is there a way for you to leave the Light Fae. Have they ever hurt you?"

"These are all the questions you wanted to ask me the first night but thought the conversation would be too awkward, especially since you just met me, right?" She didn't wait for Bo to answer before continuing. "No, I didn't sign a legal document as it were but I did have to pledge my life to the Light. I was told it was mostly ceremonial and for my own protection."

"It sounds like the Ash did a lot for 'your protection'," Bo commented. "Has he ever hurt you or had you hurt?"

There was only silence for a minute and Bo began to ask again when Lauren started speaking. "When I first started, I was scared and excited. I tried to see it as an opportunity no one in my field was doing and I went with it. I studied about the Fae first though and not of some of their ways."

"What happened?"

"I spoke out of turn when I was treating an Elder. I didn't realize I was only to speak to the person next to him and when I wouldn't do it, he got angry. I was thrown in the dungeon for four days so I could learn some manners."

"Lauren, I'm so sorry." Bo reached out to grab Lauren's hand but she moved them to her lap.

"I learned fast after that," she continued. "I didn't want to go back to the dungeon or the face another punishment that would cause me to scream like I heard through the walls. In time, they've also realized what an asset I am. Now if I make a misstep, I'm either locked in my quarters or I'm told to stay working at the clinic. I like to think I have some value where they wouldn't physically hurt me."

For a moment, Bo wasn't sure what to say. She had never had to worry about speaking to the wrong person or messing up some random Fae tradition. Hell, because of her family she got away with things other Fae probably wouldn't. "I want to help."

Lauren let out an exhausted sigh. "Bo, we've been through this. You can't help."

"I don't think that's true. There's always a way with the Fae."

A quiet chuckle escaped Lauren. "I never expected you to rhyme."

"Well, I want to help and I don't think I'll be able to take no for an answer," Bo said, smiling. "I know I haven't known you for very long but I want to get to know you better. And I don't want the Ash or anyone else to decide that for us."

She could tell Lauren wanted to say more but they were interrupted by a knock on the door, announcing the arrival of their food. Bo stood and answered the door, letting the attendant bring the food in and set it down on the table, then giving him a tip and sending him on his way. When she sat back down, Lauren was looking at her food with interest.

"Does everything look alright? Cause I can get them to come right back," Bo said, slightly concerned that this semi-date would be ruined because of the food.

"No, it looks wonderful," Lauren said, looking up from the food. "I was just thinking about the last time I had someone try to wine and dine me." She let out a chuckle. "It's been awhile."

Bo smiled, deciding that she could use the response to her advantage. "Well, then it is my luck to have the opportunity to wine and dine the gorgeous Dr. Lewis." Her smile widened to a grin as she saw Lauren blushing. "Luck I'll definitely take advantage of."

It looked as though Lauren was trying to think of something to say, but instead took a bite of the salmon and smiled, closing her eyes as if to concentrate on the flavor. Bo watched her before taking a bite on her own. She decided to let the doctor lead the conversation at the moment. There were still no many things she wanted to ask, but she realized that Lauren was tired and probably not in the mood for an in-depth conversation on Fae politics.

"This is so good, Bo," Lauren said after a few bites. "I don't think I've had anything quite like it."

"I'm happy you like it. How is the wine?"

She took a sip and took a moment, as if to savor the flavor. "It really complements the salmon." Her eyes seemed to twinkle and Bo's heart skipped a beat. "Solid A game tonight."

Bo laughed. "I am a Succubus."

"Funny, but dinner is not what I think about when I consider what a Succubus's A game would be centered around," Lauren commented. "It's not something I've read about."

"Ah, so you've read about me," Bo said, leaning forward slightly. "Please, enlighten me with what you've discovered about my kind."

The blush on Lauren's face was bright even though Bo could tell she was trying hard not to. "Well, you can control people with your touch. Get them to do anything you want, really. If you wanted to, you could have used it on me."

"But I didn't," Bo said immediately, "and I won't. Not ever. I didn't even feed when we were together."

Lauren leaned forward, looking intrigued by Bo's comment. "Why was that? I'm sure you can control how much chi you take from a human. You could have fed and not killed me."

Bo took ate a little while she thought about the best way to respond. She wanted to be honest, but she also didn't want to scare Lauren off. The connection she was feelings was too strong for her to lose right now. "I can still feed without taking chi when I have sex. It's just not as strong. I didn't take any with you because it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't about me and what I needed," Bo answered. "That night was about you. I wanted to give you an intimate moment and taking chi would have . . . cheapened it in a way."

"Oh." Lauren looked down at her food. "So this is pity."

"No, it's not." Bo reached out and covered Lauren's hand with her own. "I don't pity you, Lauren. I think you might be the strongest person I ever met and I feel so much when I'm around you. It's strange. I've never felt like this before and I didn't think I ever would. It's not in a Succubus's nature to fall for someone."

The expression on Lauren's face was one that Bo could only describe at shock. "You have feelings for me?"

Bo shrugged. "Yeah, and that's new for me."

Lauren put her fork down, food now forgotten. "Bo, it took some time, but I've had to come to terms with my life with the Fae. I belong to the Ash and the Light. You can't change that."

"But I think I have to try. I know you don't think anything can happen, but I want to find a way. Now that Trick is awake and on the road to a full recovery, he can remind me of the ins and outs of Fae law here."

"What do you mean, 'remind you'?" Lauren asked.

"Because of my powers and who my grandfather is, Trick had me all set to become the Ash's head of security once I was fully trained." Bo paused and smiled. "But then I would have had to have chosen the Light and I didn't want to choose a side at all. It was one of the reasons I left."

"How did you get away with being unaligned? I thought choosing a side was mandatory for all Fae."

"It's mandatory here, but not everywhere," Bo answered. "Tell you what: let's finish the food and then we can relax and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Lauren smiled. "Deal."

* * *

After dinner, Bo moved them to the bed, where they relaxed against the pillows and watched some movie they found on one of the channels. It played in the background as Bo talked to Lauren about not choosing either side.

"So I left because Trick was afraid that either the Ash or the Morrigan would come after me if I was unaligned in either territory. I think he might have been a little embarrassed, too. Here was this powerful Light Fae Elder, the Blood King, and he couldn't even get his granddaughter to follow the rules."

Lauren nodded, looking as relaxed as Bo had ever seen her, not be mention beautiful. "Where does your friend Kenzi fit into all this?"

"Well, it's common for Fae to go to human schools and I was no different. I knew what I was, but I was taught from the time I can remember that I was never to talk about it, so I never did. I acted like I was an everyday, normal human kid so I had human friends." Bo smiled. "Kenz and I met when we were maybe seven or eight. Her home life sucked, something she never fully talked to me about, but she was funny and loyal and just fun to be around. Leaving her behind really sucked. I'm glad I found her again."

"But you told her about the Fae."

Bo nodded. "I felt I had to and I had to claim her. Besides, she was always so resourceful in high school and that kind of talent doesn't go away. She pretty much lived on the streets when she was a teenager. Because of the Fae, I couldn't help."

"And now you can make up for lost time."

"Yeah," Bo said, smiling. "So, what else do you want to know?"

Lauren looked away for a moment, as if she was debating what she should ask, before looking at Bo with a determined stare. "I'd like to see your powers. I've never seen what a Succubus can do."

"Oh, I think you've seen what a Succubus can do," Bo said, smirking.

"You know what I mean," Lauren said, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Come on, show me."

Bo turned her body completely toward Lauren and reached out. "Give me your hand."

Lauren sat up a little and smiled as she held out her hand for Bo, who gently held it between her two hands. She thought for a second that she really shouldn't be doing this, but she knew how to control what she was doing so it wasn't as though Lauren would ever be in any danger. She let out a breath as she sent a pulse through her hands and into Lauren, watching to see what the effect would be on her. The doctor jumped the moment she felt it, but it didn't look as though she had any discomfort.

"Did you feel it?"

She nodded. "Yeah . . . it's calming and there's something in my brain that's telling me I should do what you want."

Bo smiled. "I didn't use much power so you shouldn't feel that compelled. It took some training, but I can use as little or as much as I want. It's come in handy over the years."

Before she realized what was happening, Lauren leaned in, closing the distance between them as she pressed her lips against Bo's. There was no way Bo could to anything but give into the kiss, especially since it was something she'd been wanting to do for a while. At the same time, she gently pushed back so Lauren was resting on her back and she was hovering over her.

As they kissed, Bo felt Lauren's hands move to her back, encouraging her to rest more of her body on her. The move caused something in her brain to trigger, remember something that she had promised herself earlier, and she broke away from Lauren. She took a breath to settle herself and the urge to take Lauren now coursing through her veins.

"What's wrong?" Lauren whispered, looking confused as her eyes met Bo's.

Bo placed a hand against Lauren's cheek, caressing it slightly so the doctor wouldn't assume the worst. "Lauren, you've been awake for two days. I think you might need some sleep and I don't want you to think that I brought you here just to have sex."

"Didn't you?"

There was a part of Bo that wanted to take offense to that but when she could see that there was no malice in the question. "As odd as it might sound coming from a Succubus, no. I really just wanted to see you away from the Light and their compound and this is the other option. The only other place I have is the Dal and that's weird."

A smile appeared as Lauren moved a hand from Bo's back to her head. "Why would that be weird?"

"Because if we ended up doing anything there, it would be having sex in my grandfather's bed. Weird with a side of gross."

Lauren chuckled and Bo smiled at how carefree she looked. "Yes, that wouldn't be ideal." She paused and while she did, Bo left as though she was looking into her soul. "If you're worried about the pulse you gave me, don't. I want this."

The look in her eyes told Bo not to argue with her so all she did in response was pull Lauren to sit up with her. They undressed each other again but it was different this time. Instead of Bo taking the lead, Lauren was the one directing the action. She quickly got Bo topless and was quick to place kisses over her chest, hands roaming over her stomach and breasts. It was all Bo could do to keep her concentration and get Lauren's bra off, her hands feeling something else.

"Lauren," she said to get her attention.

Lauren moved away and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but stopped as she noticed that Bo held the Ash's symbol in her hand. She let it drop but moved her hands to the clasp, carefully taking it off Lauren. Looking at the necklace in her hand, she wished she could simply throw it away.

She looked back into Lauren's eyes. "When you're with me, he's not. Nobody owns you."

The necklace was tossed on the nightstand and they kissed again, this time with more passion. Bo wanted to take charge, everything in her was screaming for it, but she ignored it and let Lauren push her onto her back. She found that the doctor had amazing hands and they moved with purpose as they roamed her body.

Bo moaned out her name as Lauren's mouth closed over a nipple, lightly sucking while her fingers were on the other. She didn't stay there for long, even though Bo could tell the other woman definitely liked her ample chest, and was soon moving lower. Her hands moved to Bo's pants, unfastening them and pulling them down. She moved off the bed completely to taken them off, along with her underwear, and then took off the rest of her clothes. Bo grinned at the sight, thinking how it had been a long time since she'd seen anyone that beautiful.

"Lauren, come here."

Lauren complied, crawling back up her body until her face was just inches from Bo's. Wrapping her arms around her, Bo pressed their bodies together and almost immediately felt Lauren move against her. They kept kissing passionately as they moved together, slow at first but then increasing the pace. Bo couldn't stop the moans from coming out of her every time Lauren's thigh pressed into her and she made sure Lauren felt the same.

Lauren's lips moved to her neck and Bo knew she was close. She thought about saying something, wanting Lauren to know and wanting her to say the same, but she cried out before that happened, coming hard against her thigh. A few more well-placed thrusts and Lauren did the same, crying out into the room as Bo held her tight.

For a few minutes, neither said anything. Bo allowed Lauren to move off to her side but kept her arms around her, wanting to keep her close. Once again, the urge to cuddle during the afterglow was strong and Bo wasn't about to resist it.

"Bo?"

Bo kissed the top of her head. "What is it?"

"I'm scared of what the Ash will do to me. If I try to leave."

"I'll protect you with my life, Lauren. He'll have to go through me if he tries to hurt you."

"What if that's not enough?"

That was something Bo didn't have the answer to and she only continued to hold Lauren, feeling her relax as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** sorry this one took so long! My only excuse is that it's summer and sometimes I'm outside instead of writing. Please let me know what you think! I'm really going to try to get a new chapter of Moving Forward next. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Morning came too fast for Bo, but she opened her eyes when she felt the sun on her face. The feeling left her confused since she was sure that she had closed the curtains prior her dinner with Lauren. In fact, she never opened the curtains of her room, not caring all that much about the view.

At that moment, she realized she was alone in bed and it must have been Lauren who opened the curtains. Bo moved, turning first to lie on her back then sitting up to look around her room. The doctor was most definitely not in bed with her, but she had not left the room. The necklace that Bo hated so much was still resting on the nightstand and the door to the bathroom was closed.

Bo carefully got out of bed and listened for any movement coming from behind the closed door, but she didn't hear anything. When she reached the door, she pressed her palm against it. "Lauren? Are you okay?"

There was nothing coming from the other side of the door and that concerned Bo. After everything they shared last night, she knew that Lauren feared what would happen if she broke rules and maybe that was what was happening right now. Bo tested the knob and found the door to be unlocked so she carefully pushed the door open.

"Lauren?"

"I'm okay," was mumbled and then Bo saw her sitting in the bathtub. Lauren was huddled in the corner, head down, skin and hair still wet from a shower.

Bo quickly moved across the bathroom to the edge of the tub, confused at what was happening. She knew Lauren was scared, but this felt different so she tried to lighten the mood. "You know, you could have woken me up. I would have joined you."

Lauren lifted her head to look at her and Bo could see she had been crying. "I woke up and it seemed like a great morning, you know? I slept better than I had in a long time, when I opened the curtains the sun was shining, and I figured I'd take a shower. Then I got in here and realized . . ."

"You don't have the necklace on," Bo finished for her.

"It was so freeing to wake up like everything was normal, but it's not. My life hasn't been normal in a long time." Lauren sniffled. "I'm sorry. This is probably not what you expected the morning after."

"Don't apologize," Bo said quickly, "but you look cold. Let's get you dried off."

Lauren nodded and for the first time Bo realized they were both naked. She couldn't help the quick roam over the doctor's body that her eyes did before she grabbed a thick robe and wrapped Lauren in it once she stood. They walked back into the bedroom, Bo getting her back on the bed and then joining her after she put on one of her kimonos.

"You don't work today, right?" Bo waited for Lauren to nod before continuing. "You're staying here today. I think you need some time away from the Fae and their shit."

"Bo, that's okay. I'm sure you have important things to do, especially with trying to find out who poisoned Trick."

Bo shook her head. "I already have my suspicions and I can have Kenzi do a little digging if I need to. I think you need this."

"It's not an issue." Lauren closed her eyes, almost as though she didn't want to look at the caring expression on Bo's face. "I can relax at my apartment, catch up on some things and maybe look into Trick a little more. You don't need to do this."

Bo pressed a hand gently against Lauren's cheek, making her open her eyes again. "You can do that if you want. I won't stop you. But I want you to stay and I'd like nothing more than to order some room service and watch a movie with you. Maybe later we can invite Kenzi over and she can tell you all about our crazy teenage antics."

Lauren smiled and let out a quiet chuckle. "I guess that's a better plan."

"Of course, it is." Bo's smile widened at the thought of spending the day with Lauren. She still wasn't used to all the feelings she was having toward the human doctor, but she loved how they made her feel. "If you thought dinner last night was good, wait until you see taste what the kitchen has to offer for breakfast. It's amazing."

"I'm sure it is."

* * *

Closeness had never been Bo's strong suit and that had always been okay with her. When she tried to comfort those she helped while she was in Europe, it usually ended up on the awkward side. She doubted those people ever realized that, but she felt it. She simply relied on her powers to make sure people who needed her help got it.

Her situation with Lauren had her thinking on the fly. She didn't want to rely on old habits to get through because she genuinely wanted to hold her, feel her in her arms. Bo felt so many things when it happened and that was one of the reasons Lauren hadn't left her arms since they ate breakfast. It simply felt right for her to be in them.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you grow up around here?"

"Product of the suburbs," Lauren said. "I kind of lost touch with my parents once I started traveling. I looked them up a couple years ago, just to make sure they were okay. They still live in the same house I grew up in. Both retired now."

"Have you ever tried calling them or is that not allowed?"

"Another gray area." Lauren paused to let out a breath. "None of the rules say I can't have human friends or even have contact with people I knew before I discovered the Fae. The problem is they can't know about the Fae and if they find out somehow, I'll probably be killed. It becomes too risky."

Bo thought for a moment before asking her next question. "Has anyone that you knew before the Fae tried to find you?"

Lauren moved out of her arms, an action that made Bo frown. "Why are you asking these questions? I thought you wanted me here so I could get away from everything out there."

"I'm sorry," Bo said, missing the closeness and wanting to get it back, "but there's a lot I don't understand. One of those things is how you could go into such isolation without someone wondering what you were up to. I mean, you're amazing. Someone's going to miss you."

"I guess I try not to think about that," Lauren admitted. "I never officially said goodbye to anyone or anything like that. All I did was change my phone number and my address isn't exactly listed. I didn't have a significant other or a group of close friends because I was on a research project."

"But still, someone had to wonder. You would be a hard woman to forget about."

Lauren smirked at the comment. "I feel like I should take that as a compliment."

"It is," Bo insisted. "It just seems a little surprising to me."

"You think the Light Fae have something to do with that?"

"Maybe," Bo said as she thought through it. "Would you mind if I look into it a little? I'll leave it if you want me to, but my gut is telling me something isn't right there."

Lauren was silent for a moment and Bo thought maybe she would tell her to leave it alone. There was a lot she didn't know, especially when it came to Lauren's life prior to encountering the Fae, so there could be plenty of reasons for Lauren's isolation. Bo thought there was something more though.

Finally, she nodded. "Okay, but please be careful."

"I won't do anything that will hurt you with the Light Fae," Bo promised. "I'll see if Kenzi and I can come up with something."

"Between this mission and finding out what happened to Trick, you're going to be pretty busy," Lauren commented.

"I already have my suspicions about what happened to my grandfather," Bo said. "I just have to have an honest conversation with him. There's a play for power that I can see clearly."

"You mean with his assistant?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it. Trick has never needed the Light to place someone in the Dal. Apex was there for another purpose and I only have to get Trick to admit that. I can probably get Kenzi to talk to Hale more about that. She has a thing for him."

Lauren chuckled. "Hale's a good man. He's been on the outs with his family for some time because of his progressive views. He does a good job at evening out Dyson."

"What's up with him anyway?" Bo asked, liking that she could use some of Lauren's knowledge. She knew whatever information she could get would make it easier to discover what was going on in the colony.

"He has a very traditional view of the Fae," Lauren said. "I'm not sure if that's because he's simply accepted that that's the way it is or because he truly believes it. But he only gets along with humans as long as it suits his purposes. There have been times when he has been in control over the compound security and with my safety."

Bo knew what she needed to ask when she heard that. "Has he ever hurt you, Lauren? Because if he has, I will end him. I don't care how high ranking he is."

Lauren shook her head. "If you're thinking physical pain, he's never done that. He has made sure my quarters were locked and stood guard, and he doesn't hide his dislike of humans with me. That's something I know you noticed when you met him."

"Yeah, I did," Bo admitted. "Looks like that were one of the reasons I left. When I went to Europe, I was able to find Fae who like humans. I actually ended up with a lot of human friends there. It took a couple years, but I had a good circle of contacts and friends. It was hard to leave."

"But Trick is family."

"He's the only family I have," Bo said. "As much as I disagree with him on a lot of issues, without him I'm alone."

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything in response. Instead, she moved back into Bo's arms and they leaned back against the pillows on the bed. Bo smiled, getting what she wanted at the moment. She pressed her lips against the top of her head, trying to let her know through actions instead of words that she wanted to protect her.

One thing Bo knew was that Lauren was much stronger that anyone probably gave her credit for. When she was growing up in the colony, Bo saw how the Fae tried to weaken the humans they "owned". What she saw in Lauren was not only the need to survive that she saw in others, but a desire to be the bigger person. Even though the Ash had forced her into indentured servitude, she was still the best doctor in the colony. Bo could tell every patient mattered to her.

"You're thinking a lot."

Bo smiled. "Yeah, about you."

"You seem to have a one-track mind at times."

"That would be correct, doctor," Bo said, smiling. "Meeting you has been a definite positive in coming back here. And I don't think Trick would've survived if not for you. I owe you so much for that."

"I'm just doing my job, but you're welcome."

"I don't think you were meant to succeed," Bo commented. "I think Trick angered the wrong person and they were allowed to poison him. It feels like the answer is right in front of me."

"Maybe you need to talk it out with Kenzi," Lauren suggested. "You said she's good at reading people."

Bo wanted Kenzi to come over later, especially since she wanted to bounce all of her theories off her, but now she only wanted to enjoy the time she had with Lauren. "Maybe later. I'm good right now."

* * *

"Kenzi, that's not even true."

"Oh, yes, it is, Bo-Bo," Kenzi claimed animatedly. "He tried to grab your ass and you kneed him right in the balls."

Lauren was curled up on the couch, sitting with Kenzi as the young woman told her stories from growing up with Bo. She was sure her friend was embellishing the slightest amount, but Bo had a feeling Kenzi remembered the time better than she did. Outside of when they were together, Bo's life had been very different than her friend's and she didn't like to remember it fondly.

Though she had a feeling Kenzi's wasn't the greatest when they were apart either. She only knew bits and pieces.

"Okay, so you're mostly right," Bo admitted, sitting down next to Lauren and putting an arm around her. She noticed Kenzi observing what she was doing and chose not to comment on it. "But he deserved it and it wasn't even that hard."

"He had to go to the hospital."

"Still deserved it."

"Did you have any idea Bo was Fae when you were growing up together?" Lauren asked.

Kenzi shook her head. "Not even a little. All I knew was that Bo's grandpa was a little odd and he looked at me differently when I would come over. I thought that the family bar would be a cool place to hang out, but Bo said we were never allowed to go there. I didn't realize that I was the one who wasn't allowed to go there."

"Was Bo different when she got her powers?"

"I wasn't," Bo said quickly.

Kenzi shook her head at her friend though. "You were a little. You were always a flirty, but you always left it at that until our senior year."

Bo looked at Lauren and smiled. "I got my powers over the summer and Trick sent me away so I could learn to control it."

"And when you came back you were different," Kenzi said. "There was something about you that attracted everyone to you. And you dumped Kyle."

"Who was Kyle?" Lauren asked.

"He was my boyfriend for the last couple months of our junior year, but when I got my powers I was told I would have to stop seeing anyone I went to school with." Bo smiled at the doctor. "There were too many humans there and Kyle was one."

"I can't believe you listened to them," Lauren commented.

"I was afraid I'd hurt someone if I got into that position with one of my classmates. It wasn't until I left for Europe and ran into a Succubus or two that I realized I was really being told I would kill humans so I wouldn't have any as partners. They showed me I only needed to take less when I fed or to simply not feed at all."

Kenzi looked over the two of them from the other end of the couch. "So what's going to happen after today? You can't hide Lauren here forever, Bo, and I bet they know where she is anyway. You don't want the Ash to go after Lauren, especially not while we're trying to find out who tried to kill your grandfather."

"My shift starts at six a.m. tomorrow and I plan on being there," Lauren said. "Whether or not I like my situation, I still have a job to do."

"No one's suggesting you try to run or anything. I've seen what happens to humans who threaten the way of the Fae. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Then what's your plan?"

Bo looked at her best friend and considered her question for a moment before speaking. "First, we need to find out who is responsible for Trick's poisoning. I think I can trade that person for Lauren."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked. "I don't want to be traded for another person."

"That's not what I'm thinking exactly," Bo explained. "I bet that whatever happened to Trick goes straight to the Ash. If I can prove that, I'll take it to him and see if he'll change his mind about your status in exchange for him continuing to be Ash."

"Bo-Bo, do you really think that will work?" Kenzi leaned toward the pair and Bo could tell she was really starting to get into the mystery. "Everything points to the angle that Apex was a power-hungry idiot who tried to take out Trick to get the Dal and his other assets. The Ash isn't going to care that we caught that guy."

"Unless we can tie him to Apex," Bo said. "He's the one who placed him as Trick's assistant. He didn't ask for one and Trick has never needed one. He might be old, but he's sharper than most. Hell, he's the Blood King."

"Then we're gonna have to track everyone down who you think might be involved," Kenzi said, "and talk with Trick on what the hell is going on. You know he knows something about all this."

Bo sighed. "He said that it was complicated but everything is so fucking complicated when it comes to the Fae."

"Then we talk to him tomorrow and figure out what happened." Kenzi grinned. "And maybe we can get more information from Hale."

Bo turned to Lauren and grinned. "See, Kenzi has a thing for Hale."

Lauren chuckled quietly. "Hale's a good guy. Whenever I have to deal with him on a matter for the Light he's kind and respectful. I think he's better with humans than other Fae."

"See, Bo. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, yeah," Bo said, waving her off. "We're not involving Hale unless we have to. Dyson might be a problem and I don't like how he treats Lauren."

"Fine, we'll start with Trick and then track down Apex. From what you've said, there's plenty of people who didn't like the guy."

Bo nodded and pulled Lauren closer to her. She felt as though they were beginning to have a plan that not only found the person responsible for Trick, but also maybe a way to free Lauren as well.

* * *

The next day Bo was in a foul mood when she arrived at Kenzi's house. Even though she was able to spend the night with Lauren again, they had to get up way too early because of her start time at the clinic. They couldn't even have breakfast so she stopped for donuts on the way and they ate silently in the car for the remainder of the ride. It wasn't what Bo had wanted for any morning with Lauren and she felt a little robbed.

When they parted an overwhelming sadness came over Bo. She felt as though the Ash might try harder than ever to keep Lauren away and she didn't want anything bad to happen to the woman she was quickly fall for. There was an urgency she felt now to free Lauren as fast as she could.

"Bo-Bo, it is still early for me," Kenzi said as she opened the door.

"I brought you donuts," Bo offered as she walked past her friend and into her home.

"And that's why I love you." Kenzi smiled, shutting the door and following Bo to where she sat the box on the counter. "Did you come here right after you dropped her off?"

Bo nodded. "I have a bad feeling she's going to get punished for being with me. I don't want anything bad to happen to her, Kenz."

"And you're going to protect her from that, right?" Kenzi jumped up to sit on the counter and grabbed a donut. "I might not get the appeal, but she's been nice to me and acts like she gives a shit, you know? That's hard to find."

"I know, Kenzi. That's why I want to help and we'll check in on her when we talk to Trick." Bo reached for donut out of the box only to have Kenzi slap her hand away. "The hell?"

"Let's consider these the first part of my payment for helping," Kenzi said, smiling. "A girl's gotta make a living."

"I'll make sure you get paid," Bo said and grabbed a donut fast before she could get her hand slapped again. "How are you paying for this place?"

"This place is condemned," Kenzi answered. "I've hijacked the power, cable, and wifi and cleaned up the place so it's livable. Not too bad for a crack shack."

"Definitely not." Bo took a bite of the donut and closed her eyes at the sugar rush. "Do you have coffee in this crack shack? You can add it to my bill."

Kenzi laughed. "Oh, I always have coffee. I bet we're going to need it today. Your grandpa will probably have a fit when he sees me and finds out you told me all about the Fae."

Bo knew Kenzi was right about that. She threatened to do the same thing a couple times when she was a teenager and that had been some of their worst fights. "He'll have to deal with it. We're both adults and I followed Fae law by claiming you. There isn't much he can do."

"Still don't think I want to be around for that conversation."

"Well, you will because we're going to see him this morning and figure out what the hell is going on with him and the Fae."

* * *

Bo was getting comfortable with walking into the clinic, even if she knew some of the Fae there didn't like that she brought Kenzi with. She knew they would disapprove then simply justify it by thinking the human was her servant. The thought bugged her a little, but she had more important things to deal with.

The pair walked through the halls quickly, Bo leading the way and walking into the room to find that her grandfather was not only awake, but also not alone. Sitting in the chair next to his bed was the Ash.

"Bo, so nice of you to join us," he said, smiling in a way that looked friendly on the surface but Bo knew better.

"Trick, what's going on?" Bo asked, walking into the room and stopping a few feet from where the Ash sat.

"I was stopping here this morning for a meeting with my doctor and thought I'd would stop in and check on my old friend in the process," the Ash said, looking directly at Bo as he said "my doctor". "I stopped in to say how happy everyone is that he's going to be okay."

"I appreciate the visit," Trick said, eying Bo as though he was trying to will her not to make a scene. "I know you have a busy schedule."

The Ash stood, looking down at Trick with a nod of his head. "Yes, I do have to continue with my responsibilities." He turned to look at Bo as he started a path toward the door. "Good to see you again, Bo."

Bo watched him go before closing the door and turning her full attention to Trick. "What the hell, Trick? What did he say to you?"

Trick closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Bo, though she could tell he had a definitely interest in Kenzi being in the room. "He told me that the poisoning is proof that I need the Light to have more of a presence at the Dal."

"Well, that's a new angle."

Bo looked back at her best friend and nodded. "Definitely."

"Bo . . ."

She held a hand up before Trick could continue. "Before you say anything, Kenzi is helping me finding out who poisoned you. I told her all about the Fae and claimed her so that she's protected."

Kenzi gave him a little wave. "Hi."

Trick didn't say anything in response but did give Bo a hard stare. "Be careful. The Ash wants you to either leave the colony or finally choose a side. You're causing trouble and you know what happens what you make waves."

"What does happen?" Kenzi asked. "I mean, he can't just kill you, right? Or me?"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Bo responded, smiling at her friend before turning her head back to her grandfather. "Is the Ash out to get the Dal? What's his play here?"

Trick closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I admit he seems to know more than he's saying and it was his idea to have Apex at the Dal." He opened his eyes and Bo could see the concerned. "I don't want you to do anything that will put you or anyone else in danger."

Bo nodded. "I know, and I won't." She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Has Lauren come in to see you today? I dropped her off a couple hours ago."

Trick shook his head. "No, but she does have other patients. For her sake, you need to tread lightly. Dr. Lewis is important to the colony and to the Ash, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he thinks she's become a threat."

"How is she a threat if she's just a human?" Kenzi asked.

"Because once I recover and return to the Dal, she will be the reason that Bo stays," Trick explained, looking from Kenzi to Bo. "And you, my granddaughter, are his biggest threat."

Bo's stomach sunk, knowing he was right.

* * *

 **A/N:** so it's been awhile! Unfortunately, it's been a pretty hard month and it's made writing a bit of a struggle. I am working on my other stories, but the last month it's been slow going. But I am continuing to plug away at it so please don't think I'm going away! Please let me know what you think of this one either on here or twitter. I love reading them. Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

They stayed in Trick's room for a couple hours, trying to determine more about what caused Trick to be poisoned. Bo was sure that Apex was responsible somehow, but her grandfather wasn't so sure. It was too convenient in his mind and nothing was as it seemed with the Fae.

One thing that troubled Bo was that she hadn't seen Lauren yet and the doctor hadn't come to the room either. It was long past the time when she would normally check in on Trick and from the look Kenzi gave her every once and awhile, she wasn't the only one who noticed. Something didn't feel right and she wanted to go find out.

She stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in and looked to her best friend. "I'm going to go find Lauren. Stay here with Trick."

"Bo, maybe you better leave this one for now," Kenzi said carefully. "If the Ash is still around, maybe you'll get her in even more trouble. It's pretty obvious he knows keeping the doc under his thumb really gets to you."

"She's right," Trick added. "The Ash has always loved to show off that he is able to have a great deal of control over his humans. The fact that you have been involved with one of them is an embarrassment to him. If Lauren wasn't so valuable, she would likely be in the dungeon or dead."

"He would kill her because he's embarrassed?" Bo asked, not quite believing what she heard. "What, does the Morrigan tease him or something?"

Trick smiled. "Something like that. You know how Evony is."

"Who's Evony?"

Bo turned her head to Kenzi. "She's the Morrigan, leader of the Dark Fae. And I will go to her if I need to in order to deal with the Ash."

"Bo, please . . ."

"No, Trick," Bo said quickly. "Look, this is wrong and you know it. Times have changed and the Fae need to, too. I'm going to find Lauren."

She walked out of the room and down the hall, attempting to discreetly look into other rooms in hopes of finding the doctor. Lauren was nowhere to be found and that gave Bo a sense of dread. After searching the floor and coming up empty, she stopped at the nurse's station. "Hi, Amy," she said, looking at the woman's nametag. "I'm looking for Dr. Lewis. She hasn't come to check on my grandfather."

She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she looked Bo over. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Lewis is not in today. I can have Dr. Zellen stop in if it's needed."

Bo raised an eyebrow at the response. "I don't think so. I know she's working today because I saw her this morning. I would like to speak with her so where is she?"

The smile disappeared as her look hardened. "Well, she left with the Ash a couple hours ago and he said that Dr. Zellen would be in charge."

That did not sound good at all, but Bo didn't want anyone to see that she was concerned. She simply thanked her and walked back to Trick's room. The game plan she knew she needed in order to help Lauren needed to start right away.

* * *

"Are you really going to do this, Bo? You could get in a lot of trouble. Hell, they could kill you, couldn't they?"

Bo nodded as she stopped the car. "Look, I'm just going to check Lauren's place to see if she's there. I need to make sure she's okay."

Kenzi nodded. "Be careful. I mean, I'll back you up and all, but brass knuckles will probably only go so far with this crowd."

"I'll be careful," Bo promised before getting out of the car.

She walked quickly into the compound and down the wall where she knew Lauren's apartment was. There wasn't anyone around and she didn't know what to think about that. Bo figured that if Lauren was to stay in her apartment there would likely be a guard outside the door. When she got to the front door, there was no one around.

When she knocked a couple times and didn't get an answer, she tried to door and found that it was unlocked. Bo walked in carefully, looking around for any sign of distress. While working in Europe, she had dealt with situations similar to what she was doing now and knew that she should assess the area before making her presence known.

Bo looked around the living room and kitchen, noticing that nothing was out of place, before quietly walking up the stairs. She hoped when she was up there all she would find was Lauren asleep in her bed, but her gut told her all she would find was an empty room. After looking through the bedroom and bathroom, she let out a sigh.

Now was not the time she wanted to be right.

When she walked down the stairs, she stiffened as she saw she was no longer alone in the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Dyson raised an eyebrow as he remained standing by the open front door. "I could ask you the same question."

"Where's Lauren?"

He ignored her question. "The Ash wants to see you."

"And you're my escort?" Bo asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is the Ash afraid of me or something?"

He didn't take the bait, but Bo wasn't expecting him to. "Come with me."

Bo said nothing as she followed him out of Lauren's apartment and walked down the hall. She made sure to take in as much as she could while they walked through the halls and further into the compound. There might be a chance she would need to know the surroundings in case she needed to rescue Lauren later.

When they made it to the main room of the compound, Bo noticed that Kenzi was standing off to the side in between two guards. "Kenzi, what happened?"

"I was told that I needed to go with them," Kenzi answered, raising her hands to show they were tied in front of her. "Resisting was not successful."

"I do not allow unaccompanied humans on my property," the Ash said as he walked into the room. "My guards simply held her here until you showed up to claim her. She has not been harmed."

"And that's why her hands are tied?" Bo asked, though she didn't expect an answer. "Where's Lauren? The nurse at the clinic said that she left with you and she's not in her apartment."

"She's where I need her to be," the Ash said dismissively and abruptly changed the subject. "I do have some good news for you. We located Apex as he was trying to leave the colony and he confessed to poisoning Trick."

Bo shared a quick look with Kenzi before keeping her attention on the Ash. "Really? The guy you put at the Dal? Kind of a real screw up on your end, don't you think? I mean, Trick was doing just fine and you decide to interfere and next thing I know my grandfather is fighting for his life."

The Ash narrowed his eyes and Bo knew he was trying to keep his cool. "The Dal is very important to the colony. I was simply lending the Light's services to make sure it was well taken care of. No one could have predicted Apex would reach above his purpose."

"And what's going to happen to him?"

"He is in the dungeon while we gather the Elders to determine his fate. I would like Trick to be present at the hearing."

Bo took a step toward him and noticed that his guards stiffened. Dyson's eyes also had yet to leave her. "And where is Lauren?"

"Your interest in my doctor is concerning to me," the Ash said. "As is that she stayed with you away from the compound, which keeps her safe. I spoke with her today about how unsafe she was being and that she needed to learn that."

"Where is she?"

"Learning her lesson."

Bo's eyes flashed blue. "I will kill you if you hurt her."

The Ash laughed, seemingly not threatened by Bo at all. Then again, he did have all the guards and Dyson on his side. "My offer still stands. You can continue to use my doctor if you pledge yourself to the Light and work for me."

"That will never happen." Bo took a breath to calm herself, knowing she needed to be smart about how she responded. "Lauren is not a pawn. She deserves to live her own life and you tricked her into handing it over to you and I'm not leaving this city until she's free."

"Bo, you'll want think carefully before you say or do something you'll regret," he said. "As I've said, Dr. Lewis has proven to be very valuable, but humans can always be replaced."

"Take me to Lauren right now or I will go straight to the Dark." Bo moved closer to the Ash, ignoring the hand Dyson placed on her arm. "I will make sure Evony destroys you."

"You would really hurt Trick by going to the Dark? That's the kind of granddaughter you are?"

"Don't talk about Trick! For all I know you directed Apex to poison him." Bo quickly pulsed Dyson so he'd let go of her arm and closed the distance so she was face to face with the Ash. "I want to know Lauren is okay or I'll take my talents to the Dark and the Morrigan will have that over your head for the rest of your Ash days."

They stared each other down for what left like hours before the Ash let out a breath. "Bring the doctor here now."

Two guards quickly left the room and Bo took a step back. She noticed that Dyson was still close by and she shook her head. "You can call off your guard dog. If Lauren's okay, I won't harm one hair on your head."

No one said anything until the two guards returned, Lauren walking in between the two. She looked a little disheveled and tired, keeping her eyes down as she walked into the room. Though she didn't look physically injured at first sight, Bo still walked up to her and looked her over. "Lauren, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice was quiet and held none of the strength Bo knew she had.

Bo leaned in, placing her lips close to Lauren's ear. "If they hurt you, I will drain the chi from everyone in this room."

When she moved away, Lauren eyes met hers and she could see the uneasiness and fear in them. "I'm to stay in the dungeon for two days so I can learn the dangers I have put myself in."

The comment made Bo furious and she turned to the Ash, trying to remain calm as she knew she needed that to get Lauren out. "I want Lauren out of the dungeon now."

"This is Light Fae business and it doesn't concern you, Bo," the Ash said, glaring at her. "What I do for my doctor is for her own protection. She needs to see that there are Fae that will see her as someone to feed on."

"What, the necklace isn't enough?" Bo commented. "And I would never hurt Lauren. I haven't hurt anyone when I feed in years."

"But you've taken a liking to Dr. Lewis here, have you not?" He paused, as though he was thinking of something and the look made Bo apprehensive. "However, I think we can come to an understanding."

"And what's that?"

The Ash smiled. "My original offer stands. Work for the Light and I'll allow you to see Dr. Lewis. I'll even drop the condition that you pledge allegiance. One of your duties can be her bodyguard, of sorts."

Bo knew there would be strings attached, but her first thought was that she needed to get Lauren out of the dungeon and keep her out. That felt like enough to make the deal for now. "And Lauren leaves with me?"

"Of course," the Ash said, smirking as he regarded Bo. "That sounds like you are in agreement."

"I choose my cases and I won't kill for you," Bo said. "I've never been a hired gun and I won't start now."

"As you wish," he agreed, nodding. "Release the doctor."

The two guards let go of Lauren and stepped back. Bo was quick to put an arm around her and whispered, "Go to Kenzi." She turned back to the Ash. "Last, no restrictions on Lauren. If I need her help and it's in Dark territory, she's coming with me."

"No leaving the colony without consent."

Bo nodded. "Now are you going to have my friend released, too? We'd like to be going."

The Ash nodded to the guards with Kenzi and they quickly untied her. She immediately rubbed her hands and muttered a curse in Russian before reaching out and taking Lauren's hand. "Come on, Bo. We got what we came here for."

When she turned to go, she found Dyson still in her path. "You're playing with things you do not understand."

"I understand perfectly," Bo commented. "You're the one in the past."

She brushed past him and joined Kenzi and Lauren. They walked out quickly without another word and wound their way through the complex until they reached Lauren's apartment. Once inside, Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren, putting her lips to her ear. "I'm so sorry, Lauren. Put a couple days worth of clothes in a bag. We're leaving here until you have to go to the hospital."

Lauren stepped out of her embrace in response to the comment. "Bo, we . . ."

"We're just going to the hotel," Bo said, cutting off the protest. "I'm not suggesting we run or anything. I need some time to think of the bigger picture."

"Okay," Lauren agreed, "I'll be right back."

Bo watched her walk up the stairs and disappear into her bedroom before turning back to her best friend. "I know you have an opinion."

"You're going to work for him?"

"No, we're going to work for him."

Kenzi scoffed at the revelation. "I don't think so, Bo-Bo. You're on your own with this one."

"I'll help you with your other work, too," Bo offered. "We could be a team and work cases the Ash didn't send our way. I also need your help with finding a way out of this."

Kenzi looked to consider her offer for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Bo, I love you, but you've gotten yourself into quite a problem. I don't know how you're ever going to be allowed to leave with Lauren."

"I know there's a way to free her." Bo looked up to the bedroom again. "I just need some time."

* * *

After they arrived at the hotel, Kenzi quickly said her goodbyes to both of them as she wanted to spend the night at the Dal. Bo warned her that she might not be welcome, but her friend insisted that Brant would be okay with it. Everyone knew that Bo had claimed her so she wouldn't be harmed if she showed up.

Once the door closed, Bo turned to Lauren and gave her a weak smile. "Do you want to take a shower and maybe get cleaned up a little?"

Lauren didn't answer, only stood and looked at Bo for a few seconds. The doctor looked exhausted and Bo wondered when she ate last. "Why did you make that deal?"

"I needed to get you out of there, Lauren," Bo explained. "You didn't belong in the dungeon and I didn't want anyone to hurt you."

"But you're in debt to the Ash now," Lauren said. "You're working for him."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to choose the Light and I didn't have to go to the Dark and speak with the Morrigan." Bo shook her head at the thought of having to make a deal with Evony, something that would've been held over her head for a lifetime. "I can work with this deal." She paused and looked into Lauren's eyes. "And I can keep you safe."

"Why do you care so much?" Lauren asked. "I'm just a human, Bo."

"No, you're more than that," Bo insisted. "And there's no such thing as 'just a human'. Humans are just as important as Fae." She took a breath. "I care about you."

Lauren sighed. "I don't know how this is going to work."

Bo closed the distance between them and took Lauren's hand in her own. "It can work however we want it to. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I . . . I'd like to date you?"

A chuckle escaped Lauren's mouth. "Haven't said that a lot, have you?"

"Not really."

They laughed and Bo opened her mouth to say something else when they heard Lauren's stomach. It was obvious that there hadn't exactly been standard meals in the dungeon. "Maybe you should get cleaned up and I'll order some food."

Lauren nodded and retreated to the bathroom while Bo grabbed the hotel phone and ordered what they had eaten the day before. She wished it felt more like a celebration, but it didn't. She knew the Ash was trying for something else and she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. All she knew was that the deal came about too quick for her liking, even if the end result was that she was able to leave with Lauren.

She would need to talk to Trick about what kind of work the Ash would have her do. The Fae had a presence in the city's police force, Dyson and Hale were proof of that, so she would likely be handling the more Fae-related cases. Ones that shouldn't be out in the human world for all to see and that added an element of danger as well. A death needed to be accounted for out in the open, but it was different with the Fae.

"What did you order?"

Bo shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, not wanting to think about the bad. "More of what we had when you were here last. I didn't want to try for something new if you wouldn't like it."

Lauren half-smiled at the confession. "I'm easy to please when it comes to food."

"Come with me," Bo said, reaching for Lauren's hand. She led them to the bed and sat down, Lauren sitting next to her. "Do you get to eat when you're in the dungeon? Were you hurt?"

Lauren shook her head. "The Ash needs me to look my best, even when I need to be punished. Physical wounds take time to heal on a human so my punishments are more mental."

"Like what?"

"Well, no food, for one," Lauren said, avoiding eye contact. It was almost as though she was ashamed and Bo didn't want that. She did want to know what she had gone through, however. "The first time he had a mare give me such horrible nightmares that I thought I was dying every time I closed my eyes. This time he had someone in my head, making me think I'd just been whipped."

"Lauren, I'm so sorry." Bo knew this trip had been directed at her, that she was partially to blame. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," Lauren assured her, "and I knew I was playing with fire by spending time with you. I just hadn't been around anyone in the last few years who actually cared about me. Treated me like a person, even. That's hard to give up."

"You are an amazing person, Lauren," Bo said. "I think more Fae should realize that." She leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips, hoping that Lauren believed her. At this point, she knew that the doctor trusted her, but she wanted more than that.

"Bo, can I ask you something?" Lauren asked when they broke away. When Bo nodded, she continued. "You've never fed from me, right?"

"Well, sex is a form of feeding with me and we're definitely done that," Bo said, a grin on her face. "Hopefully, there's more of that in the future." When Lauren only looked at her in response, she continued. "If you're referring to me taking any chi from you, then the answer is no. I haven't."

"So you've been feeding on other people?"

This wasn't a topic that Bo wanted to have, but she knew it was necessary. She wasn't monogamous by nature and had never had a relationship before. Chi from humans wasn't as potent as from Fae so taking it from only Lauren wouldn't be possible. Bo wasn't sure she'd survive.

"Yeah, I have," Bo admitted. "Are you okay with that?"

Lauren let out a chuckle. "I guess I have to me, right? I'm not enough for you."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true," Lauren said. "No matter how you feel about me, you're a succubus, Bo. You're going to have to feed."

Bo nodded. "I only will when I have to and never here. I'll keep it as far away from our lives as possible."

"This is how the Ash is going to try to separate us. He's going to use you're feeding on others to get us apart and get you to leave."

"Then we won't let it." Bo reach out and caressed Lauren's cheek with her hand. "As long as we work together, the Ash can't touch us. Do you trust me?"

Lauren looked into her eyes and Bo smiled how they looked at her. It felt that Lauren was giving everything to her and she wanted to be worthy. "I do."

* * *

 **A/N:** finally, a new chapter! Life is continuing to be hectic so I'm not writing as much, but I am writing. Please let me know what you think of this one and thank you to all who are continuing to read. I love the support! Until next time! Twitter: hayley128 :)


End file.
